Transformers and Winx Club! Series 3!-The Same Old Beginnings!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings. The rest of the Summary is inside the story.
1. 1: The Raising Darkness!

**_1: The Raising Darkness!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: Alright, everyone, I've have decided to skip the Transformers movies 3 and 4 for my crossover of Transformers and Winx Club so I am instead going to use Transformers Prime to finish out the crossover series, even though I do NOT like the animation art work (A/N: Those of you, who like the art work, more power to ya.), but I do like the story line as it's not bad and more believable. So, Snowstar Pax, the Daughter of Optimus Prime is now part of Team Prime, a full fledged graduate for Alfea Collage for Fairies, the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout Bumblebee, and the Carrier/Mother of two sparklings, a mech and femme named**_ _ **Flamechase and Moonstrike AKA**_ _ **Chase and Artemis Pax. Anyways, onto the d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Jasper, Nevada is a small town where nothing interesting seems to happen and right at that moment a winter's green 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT8 B5 with icy blue flame drove down the road of the small boring town. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is that this car was different from others as if one looks closer they would see that there is no driver and that on the front of the hood right above the grill was a red friendly robotic face.

" _There I am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me_ ," a mechanical male voice could be heard over the radio. " _I'm illegally parked_."

" _Another parking ticket_?" a mechanical female voice was heard asking.

" _Better_ ," the male voice answered happily. " _The boot_."

" _A big metal clap and impossible to remove_ ," the female stated.

" _Bingo_ ," was the stated saying. " _The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shinny shoe and bang_!"

" _New York finest soils themselves_ ," stated the female.

"Only you, Cliffjumper," another mechanical female laughed only this time it came from the Dodge Challenger.

" _You know me, Arcee, Snowstar_ ," the male laughed. " _Mess with Cliffjumper_..."

"A _nd you get the horns_ ," Arcee stated as Cliffjumper laughed. " _Not sure how that comply with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile_."

" _What can I say_?" asked Cliff. " _Patrolling for Energon out here in duleviles gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons_."

"I don't," Snowstar cackled. "I'm loving the no Decepticon peace."

Arcee was heard giving a snort while Cliffjumper laughed.

" _Don't we know it_ ," stated Cliff.

"' _Cause, you get to spend more time with Bumblebee_ ," Arcee joined in.

"Oh, shut up," the Dodge Challenger growled as the other two laughed. "It's not like Jasper, Nevada is a party."

" _Right_ ," agreed Arcee. " _We're alone we ever we go on this rock, Cliff_."

" _I'm getting a signal_ ," Cliff suddenly said.

"Do you need backup?" both Arcee and Snowstar asked.

" _When do I ever need backup_?" Cliffjumper asked them. " _I just found a whole lot of Energon_." However, it wasn't long before they heard a worried tone in Cliff's voice. " _Arcee, Snowstar, about that backup_?"

"Snowstar and Arcee to Sire (Dad)," the Dodge Challenger spoke.

...My Line...

On a road way out in the the desert a red and blue semi truck could be found driving.

" _The Decepticons are back_ ," Snowstar went on.

" _And Cliffjumper might be neck deep in scrap_ ," Arcee finished.

"Understood," the semi stated.

...My Line...

On a snowy road, a white and orange search and rescue hummer could be found driving down it.

" _Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates_?" Optimus asked.

"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus," the hummer answered as it came to a stop. "But, our team is scattered across time zones."

...My Line...

" _Arcee, Snowstar, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee_ ," Optimus was heard over the com link all of them came to a stop. " _Rendezvous back at base and prapere to ground bridge_."

All five Autobots spun around and headed back for their base.

...My Line...

From a green vortex six 'bots appeared all holding some kind of weapon at the ready when a 7th more taller and bulkier 'bot joined them also with a weapon at the ready. But, once noticing that there was nothing was there, but destroyed Energon crystals.

"An untapped energon despite," the Prime spoke.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead stated.

"The first Decepticon activate in three years," Ratchet informed them.

"That we know of," stated Optimus as he removed his battle mask. "If their scouting for Energon they could maybe preparing for his return."

All 7 Autobots jumped down from the cliff before the other 6 heard Arcee's gasp.

"No," she breathed before turning around holding a horn in her servos to show the others.

"Ratchet can you track his position?" the Prime asked him.

The medic nodded his helm and then he started to check before he let out gasp of his own.

"No," Ratchet breathed. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went..." He looked back at Optimus. "Offline."

...My Line...

"We must not allow our anger of the lose of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus informed the others of his team as they stood onto of a mountain looked at the sunset. "As of today only we 7 Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in the galaxies seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Arcee then walked up and placed the horn on the ground. "And we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." The blue and pink Autobot then turned away from them. "Arcee..."

"Cliff's gone," Arcee stated. "Standing around here sulking isn't going to bring him back. So unless anyone minds...I think that I'll get back to protecting humankind."

'Arcee,' the green and blue colored Autobot thought sadly as her fellow femme transformed and then took off.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke. "Helping humans well only resolve in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime told him as the Dodge Challenger started to walk away. "Snowstar, sweetspark?"

"I'm going to pick up the twins from the school," the younger 'bot informed. "I'll com if I get into any trouble."

With that said, she transformed into her alt mode and sped away unaware of a pair of baby blue optics watching her as she went.

...My Line...

"Carrier?" a female voice asked as Snowstar came to a stop in the parking lot of an arts store and turned off her engine.

In the backseat of the dodge challenger was a wavy waist length dirty blonde hair and doe azure blue eyed girl, who looked about the age of 12, sat while next to her was a windswept neck length snow white hair and almond shape baby blue eyed male looking around the same age. But, they were really only about a month old and Ratchet had been trying to find out why they were growing more quickly than a normal Sparkling, however, Bloom, Miss Faragonda, and herself think that it's the magic and energon that is flowing their veins.

Snowstar Pax, the Daughter of Optimus Prime and the Queen of the Winter Fairies, Mackenzie, has not just the energon of a Prime flowing through her and though she knew that it would never be as powerful as Bloom, but she was still a powerful Fairy. Of course, it was just a theory just like her Sire, the last of the Primes, thought that Primus has a destiny for them and thus needed them older faster.

"Yes, darling?" she asked.

"Why are we here?" the male asked this time

"To get you two some art supplies as you two are going to spend some time with Uncle Prowl and Uncle Ironhide," she answered them.

"But..."

"Now don't argue with me, you two," she told them. "With the Decepticons being back it'll be best if your with Prowl and Ironhide and their team of Autobots."

The two pouted as they crossed their arms though they couldn't deny that their Creators were just protective of them and just wanted what was best for them.

"Be careful on your way home to your host parents, Athena," all three heard an elderly male voice called out as the door to the shop opened. "And thanks for the help?"

"It was no problem, Mr Wyatt!" a teenage female voice was heard next just before she came into view. "And thanks for the supplies."

The elderly male laughed before the door closed and the female turned around. The female looked to be around the age of 16 maybe 17 in Earth years and she had the strangest hair color that Snowstar had ever seen on a human not of a Fairy background before as it was a metallic silver with metallic blue highlight colors running through it and it fall to her mid-thighs in length with a wavy style to it that she has pulled back into a half ponytail by a blue ribbon. Her skin tone was a sunkissed that seems to shine in the little sun light there was and her face was almost flawless as she had a scare running down the right side of her face from just above her right eye to her jaw, and her eyes were a doe cat-like in shape and the color was a light shade of emerald green.

She was wearing very little makeup such as a sea green eye shadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. Her outfit for some reason screamed goth with it's dark colors as she wearing a wrist length off the shoulder sleeve firm fitting dark grey fishnet shirt under an elbow length off the shoulder firm fitting dark green shirt with both of them showing a bit of her stomach, a pair of hip hugging dark grey skinny jeans accessorized with a gray leather belt while also tucked into a pair of mid-calf length thin 6 heel length black boots. Around her neck was a back leather dog collar that just added to her thought of the girl being a goth. However, it was when she turned around to head through the parking lot that she caught sight of the Dodge Challenger just setting there.

'Don't even think about it kid,' Snowstar thought as she walked over.

The two Sparklings watching with interest.

"A 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT8 B5," she gasped. "A pretty fast and sweet car. I wonder, who owns you...Huh?" The light colored Autobot had to hold very still when she touched his Autobot symbol. "Nice symbol. Huh, must be a custom job that the owner did."

'Fragging pit,' the sports car transformer thought when she noticed three unwanted cars coming towards her fast. 'I have no choice...Blast.' She then opened his passenger door surprising the girl. "Get in kid."

"What?"

"I don't have all day," growled the car. "So get in...Now!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of the very much alive sports car, the teen quickly jumped in like she was ordered to. Athena, however, did notice the two 12-year-old looking kids in the back seat as the Cybertronian and Fairy hybrid slammed the door shut, started up, quickly backed up, sped out of the lot, and past thee Decepticon drones.

" _Arcee to Snowstar_ ," a female voice spoke up over the com. link. " _I'm in need of some backup_."

"Your not the only Arcee," the Dodge Challenger informed.

" _You, too, huh_?" she asked.

"You got it."

" _And let me guess, you have a human with you as well_?" Arcee asked her. " _You have your Sparklings with you_?"

"You as well?" Snowstar asked getting a cackle from the other femme. "And yes I do. Snowstar to base."

" _We hear you, Snowstar_ ," the familiar voice of her Sire and leader answered. " _What seems to be the problem_?"

"Arcee and I have Decepticon scum on our tailpipes, Sire," was the answer that the Prime got. "And are in need of backup asap."

Snowstar had to start to swerve to avoid being hit when the 'Cons started to shot at her.

" _Bumblebee and Jazz are in route_ ," Optimus told her after a moment.

"Got it," was the immediate reply before she switch com. links. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Hotshot are on their way."

" _I can see Bumblebee_ ," she was informed just as a 2010 Pontiac Solstice appeared in her rear view.

"And I can see Jazz," she added with relief. "Were are you, Arcee? We'll have a better chance if all four of us team up against them."

" _Near the freeway bridge_ ," she informed her.

"On my way."

...My Line...

It didn't take both Jazz and Snowstar to reach Arcee, who was already facing the 'Cons, with two human males nearby. The Dodge Challenger drove up to them before opening her passenger door allowing the human girl and her two Sparklings out and once Athena was out she transformed. The young human girl stared up at her in awe as helm while shape like a human head had two antennae like fins on both sides connected to her audio raptors, a visor over her optics along with a mask over her mouth, and in the middle of her forehelm was her Autobot symbol.

"Stay out of the way," she ordered them before both her and Hotshot jumped into the fight with the five 'Cons. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Those 'Cons sent him spinning, but he should be here soon," Arcee answered as they fought.

"We need to get away from the humans and the two Sparklings," Jazz called out to them.

Three humans and said Sparklings stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"I don't know," the female breathed in awe.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

"Their Autobots," the two twins answered at the same time. "And family." They continued to watch the fight as all three of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot though not the two younglings. "SIRE!"

This new 'bot glanced at the two for a moment before he was knocking all five 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans and his two Sparklings. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other two. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" the female human yelled as they took off.

"Come on!"

The three humans and two Sparklings ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

Athena glanced back as they ran through the pipe to safety just in time to see the two young ones moving to leave the pipes the way they came in.

...My Line...

With the three humans longer nearby, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as Arcee helped Bumblebee up as Snowstar leaned a hand to Jazz when they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see Bulkhead just as he transformed.

"Whose ready to rumble?" he asked.

The younger Autobot wasn't at all surprised when they transformed and drove off making Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic," was Bulkhead's answer.

Snowstar turned around to face them.

"We should head back to base and fill in Prime on this," he stated.

Arcee nodded before she requested for a ground bridge just as two small 'bots came running up to them. The mech of the two bore a resemblance to Bumblebee, but with Snowstat's helm shape and colors while the femme looked more like the youngest Autobot femme only with Bumblebee's colors. Both the scout and Hybrid each grabbed one of the two before walking through.

...My Line...

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and a girl} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and a girl?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

Snowstar than moved foreword.

"All I know is her name, but when I noticed the 'Cons it was already too late," she reported. "They saw her standing near me so I had no choice, but to have her climb into my alt mode."

"I see," Optimus mumbled. "If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk."

A pair of azure blue optics narrowed as the green and blue 'bot worked at the meaning of what the Prime said.

"Sire, are you sure about that?" she asked in shock. "That could put them more at risk."

"I am sure Snowstar as there is no other choice," was the answer that she got as the Prime turned to face her. "You, Arcee, and Bumblebee well go and retrieve these humans tomorrow from their place of learning."

"But, Sire, I'm suppose to take Flamechase and Moonstrike to the airport tomorrow," the young femme tired to get out of going.

"That's an order, Snowstar," the Prime's voice left no room to argue making the smaller 'bot to back down.

"Yes, Sire," was the mumble response before the Dodge Challenger transformer walked out of the command center.

The Prime let out a sigh as he looked up the name of the older male human.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Athena Andromeda standing under a tree.

"Raf, Riku, hey!" he called out as he walked over to them.

"Jack," Athena nodded to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told them. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as two familiar cars pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door at the same time as Snowstar while the yellow and black 'bot beeped.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"You'res is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"And I'm guessing that the Dodge Challenger is for me, right?" Athena asked with a smile.

"Yup," Raf agreed with her.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards them. "Ref? Athena?"

"How's it going?"

"Cool," she cheered before hopping in which allowed the door to close. "So, who are you?" Her seat belt snaked around her. "Better yet what are you?"

"I'm Snowstar," was the answer she got. "And all well be explained by my Sire."

"Who?" she asked, but this time she didn't answer her. "Rude."

"WAIT!" Jack yelled as both cars took off. "STOP!"

...My Line...

All three vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Athena as she looked out of the window of Snowstar's alt mode while another 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let humans off or out before transforming.

"I thought there was only 3," Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"We don't multiply that fast," Athena stated.

The metallic haired girl than let out sighed before face palming when she saw an all to familiar girl from her PE class .

"Miko," she groaned.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about that," the metallic haired girl apologize. "I'm Athena Andromeda. Nice to meet chya."

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

While Snowstar leaned her helm onto Bumblebee's shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around her waist, and held her close. The humans all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots walk up to them.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee and Snowstar looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, Why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"MIKO!" Athena yelled while slapping the girl upside the head. "Don't be so rude."

Jack looked at the metallic haired girl before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making Snowstar to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with Athena.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion.

"It is best you four remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and Athena.

"Children?" he asked.

Athena was 17 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

"Sire..." Snowstar started to backup Ratchet as she didn't like the idea of kids getting dragged into the war like Sam and Mikaela when a low alarm was going off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, some one is up top," Raf informed Jack and Miko as Athena was a bit more familiar with tech than them.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Athena looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before she jogged to the spot, hiding with Ref, Jack, and Miko.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other. "And that's not to mention reports of a winter's green and icy blue Dodge Challenger and a silver 2010 Pontiac Solstice." This time it was Jazz and Snowstar, who looked at each other, as Jack and Athena ducked back into hiding. "So anything you care to get off your tine chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered the Prime. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as the human children came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Athena, Miko, and Raf following him.

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumper's signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Arcee as she turned to him quickly.

She was aware of the worried look that her leader's Sparkling was giving her.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee just looked up at Optimus.

"If there's any chance Cliffjumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, We may need it."

Miko ran to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet," Optimus told her while Snowstar almost cackled when both Miko and Ratchet whined before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

Raf frowned, "What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before e turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot, "You're stuck here. On Earth."

Athena frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet, "Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him, "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned, bending down to her level, "In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

Athena huffed and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," both girls stated surprising him.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 9 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find Cliffjumper."

All 7 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out fire fight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side. Both Snowstar and Jazz teamed up together to take their group of Decepticons with Hotshot get up close and personal while Snowstar used his cannons from a distance as cover for the Lieutenant of their little group.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Athena having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around her.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else and he narrowed his optics at her. "That either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Athena called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him sigh at seeing it. "How come you guys are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Athena and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the metallic haired teen let out a sigh. She knew more about computers then she did about Cars when it came to technology.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making Athena to giggle quietly.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" the medic asked the other humans with Athena grinning up at him.

"My Father taught me everything I know about Cars," she informed him. "I can take an engine apart, clean it, and put it back together."

Ratchet hummed as he filed that away just in case he needed help as much as he loathed to admit it.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for Cliffjumper while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's Cliff," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

Snowstar kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to Cliffjumper's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. Both Snowstar and Jazz let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they both hated just as much as Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll stick around, but I'm squeamish."

Snowstar narrowed his optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Optimus, he has a bomb!" he yelled in warning just it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 6 of them quickly transformed down and took off before Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 9 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about Cliffjumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making Asuka to frown softly as she felt bad for them.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Athena yelled as she slapped a hand over the other girl's month. "Can you get any rudder!"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the other metallic haired girl had a good head on her shoulders.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over and he pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes mumbling.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not Cliff," she answered. "At least not any more." The two cousins 'bot looked at her sadly. "He was mutated. Burchard like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

"Arcee!" Snowstar called out when the other femme fell over as she and Bumblebee rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

Athena was in awe at what she was seeing as she watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Both Snowstar and Bumblebee helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll ground for a year."

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered. The issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show of her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer, "You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Snowstar, you'll guard Athena," the Prime finished up with his orders.

"Oh, boy," Jazz sighed while Arcee blinked.

The green and blue Dodgeformer let out a sigh while nodding her head as she knew that she had no excuses to give.

...My Line...

Athena let out a sigh as Snowstar pulled up outside of her host parents house before she got out when he opened the door for her.

"Athena," a female voice called out as the front door opened up to reveal a blonde haired and blue-eyed woman. "Cutting it a little close, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Mrs Peters," the metallic haired teen apologized. "I was just testing out the new car that I got is all." She then blinked a bit. "Well, knew to me, but it's used."

'Nice going kid,' Snowstar thought as a man with brown hair and green eyes came up behind the woman.

"It's looks like one of those new 2010 Dodge Challengers," he told her.

Athena laughed as she walked up to them.

"Well, it only had one owner since came out and for whatever reason..." she paused to let out a sad sigh. "They just didn't like it so the old owner returned it to the dealership."

"Oh," the man said in surprise before all three walked inside.

'Not a bad lie, kid,' the hybrid thought. 'Not bad at all.'

She than fall into recharge though she had made sure that scanners were running at all times.

...My Line...

The next morning Athena rushed outside after leaving a note for her host parents telling them that she was going to go to the art store. Once outside, she climbed into the passenger seat of the Dodge Challenger that was waiting there for her before it pulled away from the curb.

"Where to kid?" Snowstar asked.

"To the art store where we first meet so to speak," she answered.

"Do you work there?"

"Yeah, but only the weekdays unless I have basketball practice, but on some weekends I volunteer," she informed.

The youngest Autobot hummed at that before she headed for the store to drop her off while the others with charges where hanging with them while heading for the base.

...My Line...

"Hey, kid, we have get to base," Snowstar told her in the afternoon when she came out of a restaurant that after refueling.

"Alright, Snow," Athena nodded before she climbed into her diver seat to make it look like she was driving the car while the Cybertronian and Fairy Hybrid let out a sigh as she pulled out of the lot and headed for the base. "Where are the two kids that were with we meet at?"

"Their with the larger part of the Autobot team that's lead by the Autobot's Second-in-Command Prowl," was the answer the young Andromeda got.

...My Line...

Athena smiled at the two 'bots that were already inside the base as she stepped out of Snowstar's alt mode. This allowed her to transform along with the others, who all arrived.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left in the backseat.

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip while Snowstar raised an optic ridge.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge. Snowstar, Jazz, I need you both to scout for energon."

"Got it Boss 'bot/Sire," the two colored mech nodded his helm.

Athena looked up at her as Miko looked up at Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Athena let out a huff as she crossed her arms before walking off and leaned against a wall while watching everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, It's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Athena watched as they both walked through the ground bridge and disappeared.

"Well, Jazz and I are going to get started on that energon scouting," Snowstar told Arcee. "Com if you need help." He then let out a cackle. "Have fun."

The two 'bots transformed down and sped off out of the base.

...My Line...

"You do know that Arcee is going to find some way to get back at you, right?" Jazz asked.

"Come on, Jazz," his old charge laughed. "I'm just following orders."

The Solstice just vented a sigh before splitting up form her.

...My Line...

Athena pushed off the walked over to stand beside Raf as Jack spoke up, "So chief, what's on the activity list?"

Arcee rolled her eyes, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee.

{Why me?!}

Arcee grinned,

"Bulkhead you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin before her and Bumblebee transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All four humans looked up at the last bot in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

Athena quickly covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"Hoowww about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop, "Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming, you too Athena!" Athena glared as the Japanese female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, Percussion!" The metallic haired girl pulled out a new sketchbook that she got from the Art Store earlier and went to set down to sketch. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing Athena to stop what she was doing just to cover her ears and wince in pain. Athena looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead saw it though he frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All four of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could. And it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing Athena to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Riku rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" Athena almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hid causing the children to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler told Bulkhead with a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do so Athena walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"Okay...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

That made Fowler glare up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button, "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Riku to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do. Bulkhead groaned and shook his head.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

The light colored sports car drove quickly down the streets of a no car road with her scanners on high.

" _ _Jazz_ to Snowstar_ ," her partner commed.

"Snowstar here," the Hybrid replied back. "What is Jazz?"

" _I've come up empty handed on my end_ ," was the answer she got. " _What about you_?"

The Dodge Challenger gave a sigh over the radio link.

"Same here, Jazz."

" _Should we head back_?"

Snowstar gave a last sigh before spinning around to head back to base.

"Yes, let's head back."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

"Optimus, What do we hope to find here?" Ratchet

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

Said medic scoffed saying

"On Earth?" said medic scoffed while asking. "You must be joking."

"Do you recall the period late in the war?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet. "When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world."

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Athena raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him, "Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him, "Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something, "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless you wither the 'Cons know where the base is at?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow a hand on her hip.

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" Athena growled.

"Uhh, A-Athena, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter with that girl?" the metallic haired and green eyed teen asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Snowstar," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," both Arcee and Snowstar answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as Miko watched the 'Cons.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee and Bumblebee came to a screeching halt. "You're were? She's were?"

...My Line...

Both Snowstar and Jazz, who were both driving next to each other quickly down the road towards the base, also came to a screeching halt.

"Man, Bulkhead, Boss 'bot is going to be upset," Jazz told him with a cackle.

"Arcee, why aren't you and Bumblebee back at base?" the Dodge sports car asked before letting out a sigh at the femme's answered. "But, Sire put you in charge Arcee and he also to you to stay back at base in case something like this happens."

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up the platform after the young Andromeda went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the two of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we three have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold, Jack!" Athena called out as he went down the larder. "What if Arcee or Snowstar try to get hold of base?"

Jack looked at the metallic haired teen.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down form the platform with the young Andromeda, who let out a sigh, and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee, Bumblebee, Snowstar, and Jazz?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, Athena, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other three walked towards them with Raf looked up at Athena and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The metallic haired 17-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to her to better protect Raf.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the duo arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet said.

The two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bots turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

"Optimus, been well?"Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

Ratchet took a few steps forward.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

"I know why your here Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. "And your time has come to an end."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock.

All the two bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

"Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own," breathed Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are free form his warmongering," sighed Optimus.

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them?" the medic asked as they backed up.

"Ratchet retreat!" ordered the Prime. "Bridge yourself back to base!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades.

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus," the medic told him. "You may require a medic when this is over with" With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing. "I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better!"

"Sound advice old friend" agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords.

The two of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

"I have master the power of Dark Energon!" the bucket head 'Con called out. "When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans dodged it though only the violet eyed teen seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Athena pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack. Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the blue haired teen got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The young Andromeda let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside the blue haired teen with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the older teen growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock, "Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The green eyed teen got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, she let out a groan when she saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all she could do was shake her head with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and Athena to shrug, but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All three of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them. Well, that would be a no. Athena grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly only they were too slow and the bots captured the three of them and brought them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had Athena in his left hand.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding Athena told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the three of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. Athena let out a groan and winced, but grinned knowing that Snowstar was there when she noticed his alt mode. Arcee put them down as Bumblebee, Snowstar, and Jazz transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you two okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making Athena huff while crossing her arms nodding, she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side, "Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

Athena moved to stand next to Snowstar, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash her by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

Snowstar let out a sigh as he looked down at his charge before looking at Arcee as she nodded.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the metallic haired girl to let out a sigh of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Athena looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons before they went back to back.

"Optimus, this prolong exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet panted.

"We can not falter now," the Prime told him before the two Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game!" Megatron yelled as the two Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. "My Legion finish them!"

Both 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 5 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the four humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in. Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Snowstar looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship and Bumblebee thought the same.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other three once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while Athena walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. Athena let out a silent curse went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Shit," she cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf

But, Athena ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con wonder when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The metallic haired teen quickly tackled Raf out of the way while Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright.

Jack looked at Miko, "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket. "Hey you!"

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that!" Athena yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished from the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid was she?!" Athena groaned in question.

However, after Miko got the picture, the four humans managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead and Jazz transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con.

Bumblebee, Snowstar, and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

Jack got on Arcee while Miko and Raf got into Bumblebee as the metallic haired teen climbed into Snowstar. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

"I like pie, can we stop for pie!?"

"You found Fowler!" Miko yelled. "Rock on!"

Athena let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

"Bravo, Optimus," Megatron called out as the two Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. "But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event!"

"You will not prevail Megatron!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. "Not well there is energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm.

"If this wasn't Megatron's in game, what is?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battle field that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground, "It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She right, Optimus," Athena agreed with her. "It was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "And in away, mine as well." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I should have kept a closer eye on her as the oldest among the humans here, but I didn't think that she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the metallic haired and green eyed teen as Snowstar couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of her charge for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Athena please."

"Watch it Bulkhead," Snowstar growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo, "Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward, "Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also, "I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, That's the Con' tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko, "Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, hey!" Athena growled as she didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, Athena! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore.."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Athena," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Athena spoke up as she looked over at Snowstar, who looked a bit sad at the thought of her leaving, before turning her attention to Miko. "But, I'm staying here with the Autobots and to try and keep an eye on Miko."

Raf shook his head.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Snowstar took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, Athena let out a sigh as she got ready for the day knowing that Snowstar was waiting for her and the young Andromeda hopped that Miko well stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once she was ready, the metallic haired teen ran out of the house and quickly climbed into the Dodge sports car, who buckled her up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the hybrid pulled into the base, he allowed Athena to get out before he transformed. The two of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him, "Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Athena looked up from where she was standing next to Snowstar when she heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. Anna grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, Guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion, "Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit, "The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't..really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee, "Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Athena said as she looked up at her guardian. "And be careful."

"Thanks," Snowstar thanked as she nodded while looking at her charge. "And don't worry I will."

Ratchet looked at their leader, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 6 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like this Sire," Snowstar added as she looked up at her Father.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at them.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The four humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"It would work," Athena agreed as she thought about all the science related thing that her Mother had told her.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't think he is in the condition to do such a thing," the metallic haired teen informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Athena to look closer.

"Those firewalls are impressive," the green eyed 17-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, If I could get in."

The young Andromeda let out a sigh as she looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give a shot."

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Athena held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Snowstar glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the Dodge sports car former along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously, "It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed, "Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on.

Raf narrowed his eyes, "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"What is wrong with you?" Athena asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are you trying to jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the metallic haired teen yelled.

It grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw and threw them around the room.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Athena rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm looked like it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of it before it flew off unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned, "He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The green eyed teen let out a sigh before she pulled out her sea green cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," she informed him. "The mission was a failer. The Decepticons have locked onto Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Snowstar cursed.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive, "Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Snowstar's optics meet for a moment before they looked away. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Anna turned back to her laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge. Raf pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

"Current reversed," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and Riku, "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of five Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Snowstar yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"Six life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was Jazz followed by Snowstar and Athena followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the light colored 'bot with a wide grin.

"Snowstar!" she called out happily while hugging her ped.

It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Athena gently rubbed his shoulder.

Ratchet walked forward, "We lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof.

Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the four children before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the four humans.

...My Line...

 _Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends._

...My Line...

Athena headed towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them.

...My Line...

 _True warriors, if not in body than in spirit._

...My Line...

The four humans turned to see Snowstar, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Snowstar opened her driver side door while Bulkhead's own door opened as did Bumblebee's, and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

 _My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	2. 2: Masters and Students!

_**2: Masters and Students!**_

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Athena was setting at a table near to where Snowstar was so that she could keep an eye on her as she was doing a school project. The metallic haired teen was using her skills that she got from her mechanic Father to good use and was building a car skeleton complete with the inside of the hood. She was just adding the engine that she had built by hand in it's place when there was a small explosion this had her jumping and she hit her hand on some of the metal almost dropping the engine. Turning around quickly once she had placed it down, Athena could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again but deflated right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You two should be more careful," Snowstar added as she joined them. "Athena could have hurt herself by dropping that engine."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, we got it wrong again.}

Athena nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal as she was almost done anyways cause all she needed now was the seats and a steering wheel. She did learn from Greece's best mechanic and best science expert after all, so she knew machines.

"I'm fine..." she told them. "What happened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Athena."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's oil Ratchet," Athena answered with a sigh as she went back to her own project.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Jack put his hand on his side, "You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Athena and Snowstar snickered from where they were standing next to the car project, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The young Andromeda turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Snowstar made a motion for her to keep quiet with her servo. Athena just huffed and stared at the medic with a wrench in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses, "But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Snowstar of your cars or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Wow, Ratchet," Athena stepped in. "All Snowstar is doing is helping me lift the things that I can't on my own." She gestured to the car. "I did that all on my own."

"And in case you have forgotten Ratchet," the younger Autobot spoke up with her hands on her hips. "I'm a Cybertronian and Earth Fairy Hybrid and thus I grew up here on Earth."

"Whatever," groaned the medic though he was pleased that at least one of them just needed help with heavy lifting.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

Athena and Snowstar looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Already doing just that," Athena mumbled under her breath.

The young Andromeda had been for the least couple of weeks of knowing the two teams have asked Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and at times even Optimus about Cybertron and it's people while telling them more about Earth when they asks.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Stormhide gave small smile at that before lifting up the two seats and placed them next to where they needed to go.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"That's amazing," Athena breathed as she looked at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that she has a love for learning new things be it about her world or about Cybertron.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet, "And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing, "Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her, "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold, "The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Jazz, let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Athena called out as she joined Miko. "Let Snowstar go with you as well?" The Prime looked at her. "I'm almost done with the building and after that is the written report part of it. So, there won't be anything for her to do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Jazz, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"It that is what Snowstar wants," he agreed.

The light colored 'bot let out a sigh of relief before stepping up to join her Sire and leader, the Lieutenant, and her Sparkmate. The two of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and the four humans. The green eyed teen let out a sigh before she went back to finish her project while the others went to do the same thing.

...My Line...

All four Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The three 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be welling to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Snowstar, Jazz, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the Dodge former made a circular motions with her pointing digit next to his head. Something that she had done a few times when it came to her adoptive human Carrier, who was a little touched in the head. The original Team Prime had once asked her about the sign she used after meeting Judy Witwicky and her answer had had Ironhide and Ratchet cackling with Jazz and Bumblebee laughing while Optimus just smiled at them.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Athena. " _He needs his head check. He might have a bug or a thousand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"I just might miss Megatron," Jazz sighed also in agreement.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"I think that a 'Con just agreed with us unknowingly," the Lieutenant cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Snowstar watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee attacked Skyquake with his stinger while Snowstar and Jazz used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Snowstar, Jazz, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the Autobot Scout, Hybrid, and Lieutenant. Bumblebee jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black Autobot hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Snowstar to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Snowstar punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Snowstar joined Bumblebee along with Jazz.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The four Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Athena, who was screwing in one last bolt, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. the metallic haired teen shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project as she was now already done with building and now all that needed to be done was her report on it. The green eyed 17-year-old walked over to her backpack and pulled out her notebook that has half of the completed report on it. The young Andromeda knew what she was going to do with the skeleton of the car after the science fair and that was finish it by making it into either a race car or a normal car for her elder Brother, Alexei.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Riku on the stairs, "Control freak."

The young metallic haired Andromeda cackled as she finished her report.

"And this is why I'm glad that I have a mechanic for a Father," she told them.

...My Line...

The four Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other two Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Snowstar cursed.

Jazz, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The four Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All four of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Snowstar screeched to a stop before transforming into her bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Jazz and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The two of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Jazz and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The light colored femme looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, Athena let out a sigh as she sat in the driver seat of Snowstar while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat. Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The young Andromeda saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The metallic haired teen went to stand next to Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz with Snowstar joining her as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. Athena's skeleton car with all it insides was well received and that along with her paper had gotten her an A, but she almost had to scrap it when Ratchet thought he could add more to it.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the car's diagram had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"I was lucky that I was able to fix the damage," the green eyed girl quietly told them as she sat on Snowstar's shoulder now. "i almost failed."

The Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Snowstar could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing that your as good at building and fixing machines than," her guardian told her.

"Damn straight," she nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Jack asked from the ground.

A smirk came to the young girl's face.

"I am going to finish it," she answered. "And then gift it to my older Brother Alexei for his 25th birthday."

"Oh, can I help?" Miko asked.

A panic look came to Athena's face at the thought of Miko touching it.

"Huh, you can help paint it when I finish with the building of the car," she managed to get out.

The black and pink haired 15-year-old stopped and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can do that," she agreed before walking over to Bulkhead.

The young Andromeda let out a sigh of relief while the others all laughed.


	3. 3: Scrapheap!

**_3: Scrapheap!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Snowstar let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall while watching as Bulkhead and Bumblebee get defogged after coming back from the Arctic.

"I told you, Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead sighed as he removed one of the tubes and then stood up.

"The only way to be certain that your fine Bulkhead," Ratchet started as he pushed the big guy back down. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure." The medic pointed at the green mech. "You know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause prominent damage."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up as he, Arcee, and Jazz came up to their medic. "Did you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratchet answered as he walked over to the computer. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

...My Line...

The next day, found three of the four Autobot guardians pulling up where Athena stepped out of Snowstar, Raf and Jack got out of Bumblebee, and Miko got out of Bulkhead.

"Missed us, Doc bot?" Miko asked with a smile.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Athena asked as Miko rolled her eyes.

Heck even Snowstar gave him a look at that.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" the black and pink haired girl told him as the two Japanese girls walked by.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said as he walked to the femme. "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack," she answered. "It's my turn for Exploration duty."

"Too bad," Jack sighed with a shrug. "It's a beautiful day for a ride." The metallic haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty," the femme informed him with a smirk and hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "Indoors where it's warm!"

The older teen giggled as Jack joined her and Miko while Raf walked up grinning at Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"The arctic?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

The three bots went to leave before Optimus turned back around.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball.."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!"

He watched as the three bots went through the ground bridge quietly before all four humans walked up on the platform while Miko grinned at Bulkhead

"Sooo...What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee held up his hand before beeping and making game control motions with his hands.

{How about...video game tournament?!}

Raf grinned, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

Bumblebee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Snowstar here now!"

{Sorry Raf...need to see Ratchet} Bumblebee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet.

The metallic haired teen crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them leave while Raf went to grab the remote when all of a sudden Miko grabbed it and held it out to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko told him.

"Yeah," Jack groaned. "Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

The young Andromeda let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while Jack also let out sigh and looked at her before he grabbed the controller.

"Bring it," he stated

"No mercy," Miko grinned before turning to the game.

Raf looked at the two of them and let out a sigh while Athena looked at him knowing that he wasn't pleased, but she wasn't the only one, who noticed it, as Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Raf," he spoke up as he held out the controller to him. "You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," the young boy answered as he looked at him. "I have stuff to do."

The two older teens walked him walk away before the eldest looked at Miko with a glare.

"Really Miko?" she asked with a growl. "You need to look when you go to grab something."

All Miko did was look at her in confusion before Athena threw her arms up into the air and then walking away allowing the younger Japanese girl to go back to the game.

"Hoo-yeah," Miko cheered as they played.

The metallic haired teen girl walked over to the bots wondering what was going on that had Ratchet calling for the other three.

"You can't boss us around just cause the boss is out," Bulkhead stated.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet informed as he tried to activate the bridge. "The ground bridge is down."

"What?" Athena asked from the platform in shock.

{Did Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee make it out, ok?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Jazz made it through just fine," Ratchet answered as he turned to them. "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Snowstar and Athena shared a look of worry before looking back at Ratchet. "Now remove those panels, chop, chop."

The three bots just looked at him for a moment before they went and removed the panels. They then moved back allowing Ratchet to move in and get to work only to find out that the boards to the ground bridge had been...

"Eaten?" the violet eyed teen asked as she reached a hand behind her and gripped a 9 mm Jericho 941 handgun that she knew keeps on her at all times. "That's not normal."

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet stated as he looked at them just as Jack and Miko joined them. "But, what could have this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead added when the lights flickered for the second time.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet replied as he looked at the damaged board. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Athena looked at him as if he was insane as she knew for a fact that it was not a malfunction or the main grid, but the problem was she didn't know what the problem was. The green eyed 17-year-old let out a sigh just as Raf came back into the main control room with a grin upon seeing everyone in the front of the base, however, she was staring at the thing that he was carrying in his arms with a horror.

'Oh please, Kami (God),' she begged in her thoughts. 'Don't let that be what I think that is?'

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up, "We're busy!"

"Huh, Ratchet," Athena stuttered.

Ratchet raising an optic ridge looked up as hearing the horrified tone that eldest human was using, but it was more along with the fact that she sounded more scared for them then herself. However, when he did, the medic saw what had her horrified and decided that Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Optimus did the right thing in talking her as much about Cybertron as they could though he wondered here she got that handgun from.

"Aahhh!"

Jack and Miko moved in front of Raf, holding their hands out looking surprised as the bots and Athena putted a weapon at what seemed to be the youngest human. They were surprised to see that Snowstar were just as freaked out as the other three 'bots were.

Miko frowned, "Hey, Hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead yelled at them, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked he jumped to get a look over the two taller kids arms with a frown.

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

"What?" asked Jack as he gave them a funny look. "This?" he gestured towards the thing that Raf was holding. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko laughed as she waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is teeny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!"

Bumblebee nodded with his gun also on the thing.

"Raf put it down so the bots can destroy it," Athena told him gently as she kept her gun aimed at it.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf told them as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth once it saw the bots.

Athena opened fire at the thing as it jumped out of Raf's arms going right towards the bots. She then cursed when she ran out of bullets as the four bots also tried shooting it but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the surface plating making the yellow and black Autobot to fall over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain and panic.

"BUMBLEBEE/SWEETSPARK!" Athena and Snowstar yelled out in worry before she load a meg of her special homemade bullets.

She tucked it away before looking around for a different type of weapon as she didn't want to risk harming the young Scout. Quickly seeing a crowbar and then Bumblebee throwing it to the ground, the metallic haired Greek girl grab said crowbar and started to hit the Scraplet over the head really hard before she threw it up into the air and then hitting it like a baseball. This slinging it across the room and into the wall where it shuttered into pieces. Jack slowly walked up to her before gently taking the crowbar when she almost turned onto him.

"Whoa," he told her gently. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Raf than let out a gasp before he rushed over to his down guardian as Snowstar moved to kneel next to Bumblebee looking worried.

"Whoa," breathed Miko. "I so did no see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," he apologized to his friend.

{It's alright Raf} Bumblebee beeped. {I'm fine...}

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound," the medic answered as he looked at the boy. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe them?" the eldest human asked angrily that a bot got hurt.

"All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal," Bulkhead informed them. "Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed," Jack as he and Miko walked up. "Game over, right?"

"Yeah right," mumbled the metallic haired girl.

"No," answered Ratchet as he looked at them. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else though Athena once again pulled out her handgun.

...My Line...

"It's a trap," informed the Medic. "A Scraplet trap."

"Scrap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap," a panicked Bulkhead replied.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko sighed, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch.."

Raf frowned, "So...How many are we talking about."

Athena smiled when she noticed that he was holding the crowbar that she had used on one.

"Thousands," Ratchet sighed.

"Frag," the green eyed human cursed.

"Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way," the white and orange medic told them.

They than headed back into the main control room to see if they can get a hold of their three missing bots.

...My Line...

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet asked over the com-link. "We have a situation." However, all he was able to get was static as nothing was going through. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He then turned to the others. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!"

{I agree with Bulkhead} Bumblebee beeped as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Evacuation is not an option," Snowstar told them even she wanted to agree with them.

"Snowstar is right," Ratchet seconded. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

"Bulkhead!" Miko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at her guardian. "You never run!"

Bulkhead shook his head,

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have," Bulkhead told her as he shook his helm. "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first." Athena narrowed her eyes as she listened to what she already knew from asking the 'bots. "Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Snowstar picked up her charge and placed her on her right shoulder as she checked the 10 megs of homemade bullets

Jack stepped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us."

Athena nodded in agreement as she released the safety on her gun.

"Their right."

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," the medic sighed. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." He then glanced at the Autobot Hybrid's charge. "You do know that handgun won't work right?"

The young Andromeda snorted as she pulled out a spare bullet to show him.

"I'm using homemade bullets that I created Ratchet," she told him.

"And what's so specially about them?" Jack asked as he was curious like Ratchet was.

"They explode on connect," was the answer he got. "Why do you think that I didn't shoot when that Scraplet was on Bumblebee for?" She noticed that all were looking at her. "These bullets were design to explode and destroy an armor car."

"Hmm," Ratchet hummed before they looked at Jack.

"Alright, time to get to work," the older male said as he looked at them. "We pair off, one human one bot," He looked at Ratchet. "I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both groaned while shivering from their fear of the Scraplets.

"Snowstar and I will stand guard outside of the room just in case," Athena informed.

This got a nod from them before they went about their tasks. The metallic haired teen and the younger 'bot kept an eye on the hallways while listening to what was being said.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power," Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

Just than three on guard heard tinkling sounds all around them and Snowstar became tensed when they saw them on the wall about them.

"Slag," she cursed just as the Scraplet saw her and Ratchet.

Athena yelped in surprise as seeing that they were flying.

"They fly!" Jack cried out.

"You never said they could fly." both the male and female human yelled.

"Frag!" Athena cursed when the Scraplets got to Ratchet and Snowstar and began eating them as they screamed in pain and terror. "Slagging Pit!"

"R-Ratchet!"

"Snowstar!"

The two humans ran over to them hitting the ones they could reach trying to get them off of them while Snowstar and Ratchet also kept trying to get them off as well.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called out weakly as he pointed at it while Jack ran over and grabbed it. "Snowstar!"

"Already on it!" she called back as she allowed her metal skin become flash and then shrink down to Jack and Athena's height making the two humans to jump back in surprise as a upper thigh length snow white haired and bright azure blue eyed woman stood before them. "MAGIC WINX! BUTTERFLIX!" The two teen really stared in shock as the woman now stood before them with icy blue outlined in winter'e green butterfly looking wings, two icy winter'e green butterfly tattoo on both of her wrists, and her hair was up in a partial bun with the rest braided. She was wearing an off the shoulders mid-thigh length icy blue and winter's green mix firm fitting dress and mid-calf length thin 5' heel icy winter's green strapped sandals with icy sea blue soles. "Snowstar! Fairy of Winter!"

"Wow," Athena breathed as her Guardian took to the air.

"Jack!" Snowstar called out as she looked down. "Get the Scraplets that are on Ratchet while I get the ones in the air!"

"You got it," the human male agreed before he spraying Ratchet freezing the Scraplets on him making them feel down where Athena shot them.

"ARCTIC WINTER!" the white haired Fairy yelled as she used her magic to freeze those in the air.

Jack also got the ones on the ground, but there was still a swarm of them in the air where the metallic haired trained her gun on and opened fire after putting in a new meg. She than cursed as she saw the others come into the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said. "We're leaking energon like-whoa!" Bumblebee and the former wacker yelled out when they saw the Scraplets, who caught sight of them and decided to after them. Bumblebee joined Athena in opening fire on them while Bulkhead crushed some with his wrecking ball. "Eat this!"

If she wasn't so worried about protecting the bots then she was have anime fall at his choose of words and shriek when he realized they were chewing on him.

"Bumblebee!" Snowstar called out as she fly over to him and hovered in front of him facing the scraplets. "ETERNAL WINTER"S CHILL!"

The young Andromeda continued to curse as Bulkhead screamed while the Scraplets continued their feasting on the three bots before the four humans and one Fairy Hybrid finally got them under control. This allowed Miko and Raf to beat them while Athena shot them as Jack continued to freeze them.

"We are getting more fire extinguishers after this," Athena stated in a matter of fact tone with her left hand on her hip while she held her gun in her left.

"Agreed," Snowstar second with a nod before she lowered tot the ground with a groan.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with a sigh.

The young metallic haired Andromeda let out a groan of annoyance as they heard more Scraplet like sounds in the back causing.

"Hardly," groaned the medic. "These were just scouts..."

{Oh frag no...} Bumblebee beeped before he fell back, tired and in pain.

"So, The rest of them know we're in here?" the green Autobot asked with a frown.

"If we allow ourselves to be come their next meal, Jazz, Arcee, and Optimus will never make it home," Ratchet replied. "We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Maybe the Arctic?" Jack asked as he lifted the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. "One stop shopping."

"That could work," agreed both Athena and Snowstar.

"Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact," Ratchet second with a nod. So think Ratchet. Think." All four humans looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

{Ohhh noooooo...} Bumblebee beeped as he fall back.

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" asked Jack.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as he stepped up.

"I'll stay here just in case," the young Pax informed them.

The four humans listened to Ratchet as he explained what they need to know before they left.

...My Line...

The young Andromeda let out groan with her and the three stepping over the Scraplets while she held the tool box as her green eyes glanced around for the leaking fuel line. Jack was also looking around at the small bots and for the leak.

"We're okay, remember, we're not metal," Jack told them.

"There's the breach," Athena pointed over to it once she saw some blue liquid dripping to the floor

"Come on," Jack told them as all four run over with him and Athena kneeling down beside it.

Jack kneeled beside her with a nod as the metallic haired teen got to work.

"You remember how to do this?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered with a nod of her. "It's just like repairing a normal fuel line."

...My Line...

"So, if we get," Bulkhead panted as he paused. "When we get the ground bridge open, do we the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?"

"Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet answered. "The Scraplets will have no reason to leave, we'll need bait."

"Where are going to get bait?" Bulkhead snapped in question. "The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here."

...My Line...

Athena with Jack's help welded the plate back together, but as soon as they had finished tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts heading for the bots.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

"Come on," she told them. "We need to get back to them now!"

The other three didn't argue with her before they took off running.

...My Line...

The bots looked up before looking over at see the four humans running into the main room.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack called out.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

With a groan, Ratchet got up weakly before grabbing the controls of the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge activated."

Just then the bridge opened as Bulkhead looked at Ratchet before he looked up just as a huge piece of metal just before he looked back at the bridge.

"Bait, uh?" he asked.

"Bulkhead, let me lead them out," Snowstar stated as she returned to her Cybertronian form. "I'm the less injured of the four of us." He looked at her and nodded once before waving her arms at them. "Ready for the main course?" The screeching the Scraplets let out was all the response that she got. "Come and get it!"

Ratchet held Bumblebee down with Bulkhead's help as Snowstar ran into the ground bridge as the Scraplets followed her.

...My Line...

The Prime, Jazz, and Arcee walked towards the ground bridge when it opened up only to stop when Snowstar appeared.

"Down!" she yelled as she stepped out. "Down!" She than collapsed on the ground as a swarm of Scraplets came through next. Optimus moved to stand in front of the two smaller bots when the tiny things rain down around them confusion them while Snowstar looked up before she stood. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

...My Line...

Athena let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Snowstar return with Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee though she noticed that her guardian looked a bit more happier to see that the Prime was safe. She and the other three humans were helping with the defrosting and patching the bots up in the med area of the control room.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising!"

"Excellent," Ratchet said with a nod before looking Miko and Raf. "Rafael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He than looked over to the metallic haired girl, who was standing on Snowstar's chest patching it up, as that was were the worst of the damage was. "Athena, make sure that Snowstar's Spark Chamber is holding up!"

"It's steady," Raf informed him.

"Looking good," Miko told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"All good here, Ratchet!" the young Andromeda called over to him as she finished.

Ratchet gave a nod actually pleased to have a mechanic-in-training around.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told him. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It...wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied as he looked at the human children. "We're fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong," agreed Optimus.

Ratchet looked over at him about to say something when there was a scream.

"Aaah!"

Athena jumped slightly before looking over at Miko in alarm, who had her hands in the air close to her chest. Athena pulled out her gun as she looked around for something just as Jack and Raf grabbed their own weapons.

"Scraplet!?"

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled as she shook her head while Athena let out a scream of her as she quickly moved back onto Snowstar's chest with her hands that were holding her gun shaking. Miko than looked down at her legs, jumping before she ran away, "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly as she ran out of sight.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" he asked

"Watch it Bulkhead," the metallic haired teen growled as she tucked her gun back into waist line of the pair of black pants she was wearing.

She shot him a death glare while he looked at her confused.


	4. 4: 'Con Job!

**_4: 'Con Job!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze:**_ _ **Okay, just to clear up somethings for ya about my Original Human Femme Character(s) Athena Andromeda. Now in a fight, Athena is more of a long to mid range fighter, who is weak in hand to hand combat, as she has underdeveloped muscles even though she was only born a day early. So, she has a runner build as she uses speed to put power behind her punches if she has to fight up close. Now that's done onto t**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Snowstar, Jazz, and Athena were all together talking about what was faster a car or a motorcycle just as Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder.

"Alright, chores are done," Miko informed him. "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know Miko," Bulkhead told her with a sigh. "The last time, I was picking sand out of my articulaters." Miko looked down up sat. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as the other bots and humans walked over. "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. " Athena and the teams hybrid shared a look before looking back. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked he looked at them.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," answered Arcee as she looked at him. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega one," Optimus said over the com-link. "Identify yourself?"

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigade_ ," a voice stated.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked as he moved towards the computer. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead_?" the voice now ID as Wheeljack asked confused. " _That you? What's with all the Security_?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," answered Bulkhead. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Some time tomorrow_ ," Wheeljack answered him. " _If I put the metal to the pedal_."

"Another bot's coming here," stated Miko happily. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "I know him by reputation only." He then looked over at Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead answered as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"We well send landing coordinates Wheeljack," Optimus informed. "Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure that you get a proper welcome."

"So. whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked once the com-link was turned off.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead laughed with a smile. "We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means that the 'Cons are going to wish that he never found us."

The young Andromeda leaned over to speak to both Jazz and Snowstar.

"He didn't even deny, Arcee's calm of him and this Wheeljack," Athena whispered to both bots.

"Blackmail," cackled Jazz.

Both guardian and charge looked at him with a deadpan expressions before letting out sighs while shaking their heads.

...My Line...

The next day after the four humans got out of school, the group all stood around the computer watching as the new wreckers starship approached.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee told them.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko added with a smile before she got a thoughtful look. "Hmm have to find his own though."

Athena let out a sigh before she and the others all looked over at Ratchet.

"Ground bridge cycling up," he stated before the controls sparked a little and Ratchet had to slam his servo into it just to make it work. "Blasted Scraplets!" The metallic haired youth felt bad for him. "Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as he looked the Prime.

Stormhide and his charge snorted as it was obvious why.

"We can't risk revealing the location to our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," answered the Autobot Leader.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he replied with a smile. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!"

"Oh joy," Snowstar groaned.

"Sweet," the younger female cheered.

"Yes, sweet," Athena deadpan with dread lacing her voice.

The bots all smiled at Miko and Bulkhead before the siren suddenly went off and they all looked at the screen.

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's positions,"Arcee informed Optimus.

"Con Scum!" Bulkhead growled as they all watched screen before the bots got ready to bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet told them as he opened it up.

"Who for?" asked Bulkhead with a laugh. "The 'Cons?" He went to run through. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

They all watched as four of the Autobots ran through the bridge and even 2 minutes later 5 came running through.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead called to him making the other wrecker to look at him. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." The young Greek girl walked down the steps. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya," she greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he walked to her.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"True that," the young Andromeda stated with Snowstar nodding in agreement.

Wheeljack looked up at her with a raised optic ridge before looking back at Miko with a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he told as he turned around to face Optimus, who was walking up to him. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," agreed the Prime. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe," the wrecker answered as he looked behind at Bulkhead before looking back at Optimus. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong," he replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." The Prime looked over at the human children before looking back at Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack informed him.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead laughed as he hit Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack turned around to face and they bumped each other's chest while Ratchet sighed.

"Oh joy."

"With you there Ratchet," Athena agreed as bread once again laced her voice.

It wasn't long before the party started and the metallic haired almost begged Optimus if she could go with him when he transformed to leave the base for a while, but she bit her tongue cause of the fact that Miko was staying there and she wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but she didn't get a good feeling from Wheeljack and she didn't know why either.

"Come on Jackie!" Bulkhead called out as Miko played her guitar. "Show me what you've got!" Suddenly the other wrecker threw a large metal ball at him though he caught, it dis send him sliding backwards. "Nice lob."

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked from where he stood with Arcee watching.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee replied. "The favorite past time on Cybertron." Athena looked up at Snowstar, who nodded her helm. "Especially among the warrior class."

The older human just sat on the steps with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Come on Raf," Miko said. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Athena looked up from her drawing to see the youngest human doing a very familiar dance.

"Of course the robot," Jack cackled with a smile as Snowstar let out a giggle as she watched Bumblebee join in on the dancing by mimicking Raf while his charge groaned. It was obvious that Athena wasn't much a party person, but was staying because of Miko cause Snowstar had seen her fight inner battle of going with the young Hybrid's Sire or not. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," answered Arcee as she watched. "Prime's don't party." She then looked over the light colored femme, who was heading for the door. "And where are you going?"

"To check on Sire," Snowstar answered before she transformed and speed out of the base.

"What is that about?" Athena asked Arcee from where she was setting.

"Optimus is Snowstar's Sire..." Arcee stopped seeing the two humans confused looks. "Father..."

"Oh," both Jack and Athena breathed.

"But, as you have noticed is that she what is known as a hybrid," the blue femme went on. "Part Cybertronian and part Fairy. She attended a school for Fairies where she learned how to use her magic and what it means to be a Fairy. She was 20 when the first Team Prime made up of Ironhide, the Weapons Specialist, Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus, himself came to Earth. That is when she learned the truth of her birth and her connection to Prime."

"Why didn't she know about it while growing up?" Jack asked.

"Because her Mother is an Earth Fairy and was being hunted down by four men called the Wizards of the Black Circle," she answered. "And then there was the Decepticons and what they would do if they knew about Optimus have a Sparkling." She looked at the two humans. "So they gave her up for adoption after making sure that she had a way to find out about her Fairy Heritage. They made that choice with a heavy heart and spark as they only wanted what was best for her."

"Are they..." Athena trailed off unknowing how to ask.

"Together?" Arcee asked as she saw what the young femme wanted to ask.

"Yes."

"Yeah, they are, but with Optimus' Primely duties and Lady Mackenzie's duty as Queen of the Winter Fairies makes if hard for them to have any time together," the blue femme informed. "Though I do know that that they have a second Sparkling together named Skystorm or to the humans Skyla Pax. As the first born Snowstar is next in line for the title of Prime and those Skystorm would be next in line for the title of Queen of the Winter Fairies."

Both of the older humans looked at each other before looking at the others thinking about Arcee told them.

...My Line...

The familiar Dodge Challenger drove down a deserted road following the coordinates that Ratchet gave him over the com-link once he had left the base. Shifting gears, Snowstar drove faster while she enjoyed a bit of time to herself away from the party that was going on back with the others and thought that she should have invited Athena with her. But, this was a good thing as well as it meant that he would be able to be actually spend some time with her Sire once she found him.

The young Hybrid knew that she had a lot of learn form him about bring a Prime even though she wanted nothing to do with the title, but also knew that there was no choice. As she was thinking, the youngest of the Autobot Team pulled off the road and onto a dirt path heading into the some of the mountains that lined it. It wasn't long till the light colored bot vented a sigh when she saw the familiar bot up ahead.

"Sire!" she called out as she transformed and walked up.

The Autobot Commander turned his helm to look at his youngling, who came to stand next to him.

"Snowstar, shouldn't you be back at the welcome party for Wheeljack?" the Prime asked kindly.

"Unlike Stella, I do not like parties," she answered shrugging with a smile. "And besides, Miko's guitar playing was getting on my nerves."

The Prime cackled softly before looking up at the sky.

"I am glad to see that you are getting along with your human charge," Optimus spoke up after a moment of silences.

A small smile came to Snowstar's faceplates as the time that has she spent with Athena flash across her mind.

"It's not that I have a problem with the humans unless it's Galloway," the smaller bot informed. "I just don't getting them involve is all."

The Prime smiled at her glad to see that she hasn't been around Ironhide, Sunsteaker, and Ratchet to much, but he knew that a part of the Autobot Team does not like Galloway at all.

"I also heard about that weapon she carries around with her from what Ratchet," the Prime cackled as he looked at the younger mech with amusement shinning in his optics.

A cackle escaped Snowstar as she glanced up at her Father.

"She and Ironhide would get along amazing well if he was here in Jasper," she told him.

"That is true," the red and blue Autobot nodded his helm in agreement with small smile of his own. "And may Primus have mercy on Ratchet's soul should those two ever meet one day."

A loud laugh escaped the light colored Autobot femme's mouth which had the Prime smiling a bit bigger at the sight of his youngling laughing. He had thought that was a sound that he would never hear again after she been involved in the war for a good 3 Earth years.

"I agree with that," Snowstar said as she finally calm down.

Optimus let out a cackle of his own before turning his attention back to the stars with his Daughter next to him.

...My Line...

"Coming at chya," Bulkhead said as he tossed the ball back to Wheeljack.

The ivory 'bot reached up to catch the metal ball only for it bounce out of his hands and into the ground bridge controls busting it up even more.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Sorry, doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." Athena watched out of the corner of her eyes as the wrecker came to a stop next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered with a nod.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is," Ratchet agreed with a surprised look upon his faceplates.

"Something with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," answered the medic. "I put it in shut-down."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked not knowing that he was getting two suspicious glares from the Autobot's Lieutenant and from the metallic haired teen.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet answered. "Maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack breathed before he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the other Autobots, Jazz and Athena shared a look before they went back to observing 'Wheeljack' as they pretend to be watching the lobbing game that Bulkhead and the other wrecker was playing.

...My Line...

The silence between Optimus and Snowstar was comfortable as unlike others, they didn't need to fill it with noise and just simply enjoyed the others company. The Prime glanced at the younger Autobot and frowned at the barely seen scares that were on her faceplate as the incident that lead to her getting them played through his processor. The Autobot Leader had never felt that much anger before than when his Sparkling was injured right in front of him in a fight with the Decepticons after the whole Egypt fiasco. But, that was nothing to Mackenzie's anger and the other Autobots all saw why he said that Snowstar got her temper from her Carrier.

His mate had been down right furious that a 'Con dared to harm her youngling as Stormhide had still been in his teen frame right in front of her and him. That 'Con never did make it to the Decepticon's med bay from what they were able to learn from Wingblade, Snowstar's Cyberhawk that Red Alert helped her create and trained to be used much like Soundwave's deployer Leaserbeak. And from what Optimus remembers is that Wingblade was left with Mackenzie and Skystorm to watch over them for him and Snowstar. The Prime looked back at the stars just before Snowstar looked over at him as well already knowing that her Sire was thinking about the past like he normally does.

"Thinking about Carrier again, Sire?" Snowstar asked.

The red and blue 'bot looked over at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

The light colored femme cackled.

"She had an effect of scaring anyone that piss her off and that includes you," was the answer the Prime got.

"Well, you know that her Carrier can get scary," Optimus cackled.

"That she can," the younger 'bot agreed with a slight laugh before she turned to head for the road. "We should be getting back to base."

The Autobot Commander nodded before the two of them transformed and sped off.

...My Line...

"So there we were," Bulkhead was saying. "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" The four humans all listened to the war stories that Bulkhead telling with wide eyes as they anticipated the outcome of the situation. "Tell 'em Jackie?!"

At this all eyes turned onto the ivory wrecker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what I do best," he finally told them.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" Laughed the big guy.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack stated with a shrug though there as half relief tone in his voice.

Jazz and Athena shared another look at this.

""The joint went supernova," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome," Miko breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched said area.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee spoke up. "Given the size of your backside."

Bumblebee gave humming like laugh while Athena and Jazz snirked at this before they shut up when Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet tinkering with the ground bridge controls.

"There it is," Bulkhead told them making them all to look over at him. "Jackie's signature." He pointed at the other wrecker's waist. "One grenade, one shot." He then looked up at his friend and waved his hand in his face."Hey, you alright?"

'So, now he's noticing?' Jazz and the young Andromeda thought.

"Hm," Wheeljack hummed as he snapped out of it. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead stated.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Bulkhead struggled to explain. "You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack told him as he looked at the big guy. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead informed. "You can come with."

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them," the other wrecker told him as he looked to the kids. "You're better at it." The violet eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

Bulkhead just looked at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie," he agreed. "Hey, go ahead."

'Bulk?'

"Tour starts now," Miko stated as she jumped down from where she was setting and walked over to Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

The older human smirked at hearing those questions before looking up at Bulkhead.

"You alright," Arcee asked.

"You seem distracted," Riku added.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead replied as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," the blue femme teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend?" asked the Autobot wrecker. "Come on." He turned to look at where Wheeljack and Miko had gone. "Something, something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"You haven't seen for centuries," informed Arcee. "He could just be rocket-legged or well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on the fact that something is not right," Jazz added.

"You do?" both Arcee and Bulkhead asked surprised.

"He's not the only one," Athena spoke up making the other Autobots to look at her.

Arcee let out a sigh before she looked back at the green wrecker.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you three are right," she stated.

Both the Lieutenant and the female human looked at each other for a third time before letting out sigh themselves as the other bots went on talking not believing Bulkhead.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than anyone," the big guy told them in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," answered Bulkhead as he looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story," agreed the ivory wrecker.

"Yep, tell it," Bulkhead stated with a glare.

The green eyed teen moved to stand next to the others while Jazz joined Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko!" yelled the green wrecker. "Stay out of this!"

This had the humans looked at him surprise that he actually yelled at his charge.

"Bulkhead easy," Arcee told him.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack tried to tell him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" he asked after looking at him for a moment as all the kids looked at him. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, than I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened," Bulkhead answered with a nod. "Except for one little thing." The bot in front of him started with a look that screamed 'Oh, slag I screwed up' on his faceplate. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet asked stunned as he looked over while the others all looked at Bulkhead surprised.

"I's already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record," Bulkhead informed.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko started to say.

"MIKO!" Athena yelled as she shot forward and pushed the black and pink haired girl out of the way.

All the younger Japanese girl could do was watch in surprise as the 'Con grabbed hold of her fellow female in his servo while the 'bots readied themselves for battle.

"ATHENA!" Bulkhead, Miko, and Jazz yelled out in worry.

The 'Con than ran over to the controls of the ground bridge while he held her up.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp," he told them in a different voice.

The young Andromeda struggled to get out of his gasp as all Miko could do was watch.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" the black and pink haired girl asked.

"He's not Wheeljack, Miko!" the metallic haired girl snapped.

The 'Con looked at her with a smirk.

"Your Snowstar's little pet human, aren't you?" he asked with a cackle.

All she did was glare at him in anger

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret," the 'Con told them with a smirk. "Plenty of fighting to come."

Jack looked at the eldest of them worried before he glanced at Arcee.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," the 'Con answered.

Bulkhead and Hotshot glared at the 'Con as he still held the young Andromeda in his servo while he did something to the ground bridge before he grabbed the switch.

"About time," he stated as he pulled the switch and started to the ground bridge while he slowly moved towards it. "Let's get this part started."

The 'Con just stood in front of the ground bridge with his back to it unaware of what coming through before he was hit front behind which caused him to let the green eyed Greek teen go. Jazz reacted quickly and grabbed her before he set her down on the ground while he let out a sigh of relief as the real Wheeljack stood up looking at Ratchet.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through," he informed the medic.

With a nod, the white and orange Autobot quickly closed the bridge before any 'Cons could get through. They all watched as the imposter got up with a growl while grabbing his blades with the real Wheeljack before they started to circle each other.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack told Bulkhead, who went to join in.

It was long till the two went at it dueling each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked confused as they watched.

Miko tried to point him out, but was unable to do.

"Uh, I lost track!"

The humans all watched as the fight went on, but it wasn't long till the real Wheeljack defeated the fake and knocking him out.

"That's my Jackie," cheered Bulkhead.

Athena glared at the imposter, who was laying on the ground, while Wheeljack put his blades away and turned to Ratchet.

"You hit the switch," he told the medic as the older 'bot grabbed the switch for the bridge and looked at him. "It's time to take out the trash." The ivory wrecker looked at Bulkhead as he stepped next to him. "All yours buddy."

They all watched Bulkhead grabbed the 'Con before he spun around a few times and lobbed him through the ground bridge that Ratchet opened.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack told him with a smile.

The oldest human teenager looked over at Ratchet.

"You might want to inform Optimus and Snowstar," she suggested.

"Your right," he agreed before heading for the computers.

The humans smiled before looking at the second wrecker as Jazz came up to him.

"Hey, you might not have intended it to happen, but tanks for saving Athena," he told Wheeljack. "If something happened to her than Snowstar would be fragged."

Wheeljack cackled before nodding his head.

"Just doing my job," he told the speedster.

...My Line...

" _Ratchet to Optimus and Snowstar_ ," the two heard the medic over the com-link.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"Is something wrong?" the Hybrid asked next.

" _You need to get back to base_ ," the white and orange medic answered. " _I'll tell you when you get here_."

"Very well," the Prime stated. "We are already on our way back now."

" _Than see you two when you get here_ ," Ratchet sighed before closing the link.

Snowstar sped up till he was driving next to Optimus as worry for Athena gripped her spark.

"Sire..."

"I know," the red and blue semi interrupted him before the two poured on the speed.

...My Line...

Once the two bots got back to the base, Ratchet filled them on what went on while they were out and after Snowstar had thanked Wheeljack for saving her charge, the light colored bot went over to her just see for herself that she was alright.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet groaned as he glanced over at a dancing Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime,' Bulkhead was saying to Wheeljack. "We need to pick out an alt mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh," Wheeljack said hesitantly."About that Bulk, now that my ship's been repaired, I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait?" asked Miko as she and the other two walked up. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Well, because some 'bots never change."

He than smiled at Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus informed him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulkhead stated as he and Wheeljack fist bumped.

After that everyone minus Optimus, Ratchet, Snowstar, and Athena used the ground bridge to the Sahara Desert to see Wheeljack off.

"I'm going to take Athena home, Sire," the younger femme told him.

"Very well," the Prime nodded.

He watched as the Hybrid transformed into his alt mode and allowed the young Andromeda to climb in before speeding out of the base.


	5. 5: Convoy!

**_5: Convoy!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

" _PRIME_!" Fowler yelled over the com-link. " _PRIME_!"

"Special Agent Fowler, to do we owe-" Optimus started to acknowledge as he walked into the room.

" _What else_?" Fowler shouted in question. " _The 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew out of the sky_!"

"Again?" asked Miko with a giggle.

Even Athena had a grin on her face.

" _They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS_ ," Fowler continued.

"The whats-it?" Arcee, Athena, and Snowstar asked in unison.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generator System_ ," answered the Agent. " _AKA DNGS_." He then showed them an image of a large cubic structure strapped to a metal floor. " _It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing_."

"Dude," the green eyed youth breathed with a title of her head while Ratchet scoffed. "I call bullshit."

"Athena," Snowstar lightly scolded though she had to agree with her.

"That is absurd," Ratchet added. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing to make a big, bad primitive weapon of mass destruction_ ," answered Fowler. " _If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and four next door_."

"Uh...did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" asked Rafael in scared tone.

"So, hope it's not Nevada," mumbled the metallic haired teen.

" _I'm a sitting duck here Prime_ ," the Agent informed him. " _I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it_."

The light colored hybrid looked at Fowler as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question," the Prime told him very sternly. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states...and beyond."

"Well, that just fan-fragging-tastic," the 17-year-old deadpan.

This time Snowstar didn't scold her for her language as she was thinking the same thing.

" _You got any better ideas_?" Fowler asked anxiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Athena glanced up at Optimus with a thoughtful look on her face as an idea ran through her mind.

"I might have an idea," she finally spoke up making all of them to look at her.

"This going to be great," Miko cheered. "You guys are about to see Athena's mind in action."

The Autobots looked at each other while Jack and Raf looked worried though Fowler was welling to take what he can get in planning.

" _Alight, let's hear it_ ," he finally spoke up.

The metallic haired teen nodded at him with a serious look that only Miko had seen on her face once in art class before she started to relay her idea.

...My Line...

After about an hour of hammering out all the details and then preparing to carry out the plan, finds Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Snowstar standing side by side in their vehicle forms. Agent Fowler had just aboard Optimus after making sure that DNGS was secure inside the trailer on the back of Optimus' alt mode. Fowler rubbed his hands in excitement and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Ah-no need Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke up. "I will handle the driving.

Agent Fowler grumbled softly.

"It's going to be a long trip," the agent mumbled to himself.

"Autobots," Optimus called out as of their ignitions started. "Roll out!"

As once the team pulled out of the forested terrain.

...My Line...

The human children and Ratchet watched as the team's singles moved down a line that singled the road.

"We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus," Ratchet informed him. "Prior any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

"Let's hope for no complications," sighed the metallic haired teen.

...My Line...

Snowstar let out a groan when the Agent blew Optimus' horn as they drove behind an older rusted car.

"Move it Gramps!"

The rusty car finally moved to the side so that the team could pass it though Jazz was cackling.

"Agent Fowler is that really necessary?" Optimus asked in the closest way that he would get to a complaint.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers," Fowler complained as both Bumblebee and Jazz moved to the front of Optimus. "You know, you're really saving my bacon here Prime."

"I am proud to be of service," stated the Prime.

"Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to taring up your own corner of the galaxy."

"So, are you suggesting that no evil existed on your before we arrived?" asked the red and blue Autobot.

"Well, its a...different kind of evil," the Agent stumbled with his words. "How about some radio?" He reached over to it. "You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy." Just then he noticed from his rear view a helicopter. "That's the one! The 'Con, who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Deanbat? Skyguy?"

They heard Athena let out a snort at that over the com-link.

" _Those are not even close to Cybertronian names, Fowler_ ," she cackled.

" _Watch your rear view_ ," Bulkhead told them through the walky-talky just as five green cars come up behind him along with Snowstar and boxed them in. " _Feeling a little constricted without the use of fists here boss_."

"Remain in your alt mode unless absolutely necessary," ordered the Prime.

"A whole team of 'Cons," growled the Agent.

" _Ah_ ," Athena and Ratchet both gasped.

" _I'm not picking up on anything_ ," Ratchet told them. " _They must be using a cloaking technology_."

" _Hmm...Ratchet_ ," the metallic haired teen breathed. " _Their not 'Cons_!"

"What?" all the Autobots plus the other humans yelled.

"What do you mean, Athena?" the Prime asked.

" _I'm reading human life signs coming for that helicopter and those cars_ ," she answered. " _Not only that, but aren't the 'Cons' frame colors, minus the higher ups, black and purple_?"

" _Yes_ ," the femme sports car former answered slowly before she caught onto her change's line of thinking. " _Of course! With a good bit of the higher ranking 'Cons out in space then_..."

" _You got it 'Star_ ," Athena told him. " _Optimus, do you want me to take out their tiers_?"

Agent Fowler started at Athena's questions.

"WHAT?" he yelled as he glared that bash board. "You allowed her to come along?"

"We did not," answered the Prime. "But, from what Snowstar, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Ratchet has told me, young Athena is an amazing shot. Especially when it comes to moving targets. So, she's waiting to give a hand back at base should I order it."

" _She's like a real life female Hawkeye_ ," Miko giggled only to cry out.

And the bots all let out a sigh when they had heard the slap knowing that Athena pulled what Raf and Jack called the Gibbs slap...even though they have no idea why. Except maybe Snowstar, who had cackled like a crazy person, when the young Andromeda pulled the Gibbs slap the first time after Miko said something stupid.

" _Prime_..."

"Not yet, Athena," Optimus stated.

" _Got it_ ," the young Andromeda sighed.

One of the cars that had been blocking Bulkhead and Snowstar had than sped up and pulled in front of Bumblebee and Jazz. The yellow and black Autobot tried to maneuver around the other car, but was blocked no matter if he went to the right or left. Than another green car pulled up to the diver side of Optimus where it's roof opened and a masked man stood up with gun pointed at Agent Fowler.

"Pull over," he ordered.

"Well, I'll be dipped," exclaimed Fowler upon seeing that Athena was right.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, but humans," Optimus told the whole team. "As Athena stated."

" _Humans_?" everyone that was back at base exclaimed.

" _I told you_!" the young metallic haired Andromeda yelled.

" _Oh please_ ," Miko scoffed. " _Taking on our 'bots? They're roadkill_."

" _Miko_!" Athena yelled. " _You know, that the Autobots don't harm humans_! _What is with you_?"

Snowstar let out a cackle along with Jazz at the way the eldest teen scolded the young Japanese teen just as Optimus bumbed into the car and sent it swerving behind them before that masked man could fire.

"Who are these guys?" asked the Agent in shock.

"Autobots, maintain your cover," Optimus ordered. "And apply minimal force. Disarmament only." It was after the order was issued that the same green car had regained control and attempted to pull up on the Prime's other side, but ended up blocked by Bumblebee. Seeing a golden opportunity, Bumblebee back ended the car, who just rammed back, but the yellow and black Autobot soon rammed the other car harder making it lose control and tip over. "Athena."

" _On my way_ ," said female informed him.

...My Line...

Athena opened up a case that she had next to her to reveal parts of a raffle that she started to assemble together before strapping it to her back once done. After making sure that she had her handgun was in it's holster, the metallic haired teen walked down the steps to where a 2010 silver with black trims Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R sat waiting. She had made sure that she was wearing an all black with hints of silver firm fitting leather jumpsuit. Ratchet watched as the 17-year-old got onto the Cycle before she placed a matching colored helmet on her head while lowering the dark tinted visor over her eyes and then pulled on a pair of gloves before starting up the bike.

"Ratchet open the bridge!" she told him.

"Be careful," the Autobot medic told her as he opened the ground bridge. "I don't want Snowstar to be upset that something happened to you."

She gave him a thumbs up before she speeding through the bridge.

"I hope she's going to be ok," sighed Miko while Jack and Raf stood next to her.

"I do as well," both Jack and Raf agreed.

...My Line...

" _Prime_!" Athena called over the walky-talky. " _How many are still giving chase_?"

"About 4 as Bumblebee took out one of them," the Prime answered her as he took the curves fast and sharp.

"Could use some air," Fowler told him.

"How long till ETA?" Optimus asked the young Andromeda as he rolled the window.

" _ETA 5 to 4 minutes, Optimus_ ," was the quick answer as Agent Fowler leaned out the Prime's windows.

However, he noticed one of the cars drive up and a masked guns men jump in between Optimus' alt mode and his trailer.

"Prime, bare right!" Fowler yelled before the red and blue Autobot did as instructed, but all it did was make the man lose his balance and for the car and driver to veer off the cliff. However, the masked man that was on the back of the trailer was alright and went back to his task. Just as a silver with black trims motorcycle came up behind them, Agent Fowler opened up Prime's door and moved along his side to the back where he grabbed hold the man making him drop the gun and held him out. "Your going to tell me everything you know."

Just before the guy could speak he was ripped from Fowler's hand by a tree so the Agent crawled back into the cap.

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your copters_."

The figure on the motorcycle narrowed green colored eyes behind the visor of the helmet as Fowler turned on the radio to respond.

"Special Agent William Fowler here!" the Agent said into the radio. "Identify yourself!"

" _I am Silas_ ," was the quick reply. " _But, of greater consequences to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties_."

Athena growled under her breath as she sped up towards them.

"Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price is for a DNGS these days?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler_?" this Silas retorted. " _There's a war brewing, between the new world order and newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology_."

" _What the frag_?" the young Andromeda was heard over the com-link cursing.

She let out another curse when a MECH car come up behind Optimus and the soldier rose up from the sunroof before firing three shots at the back of the trailer on the bar that kept the back shut, however, he than latched three devices onto it. And with a push of button, an electric pulse crackled through the devices, shattering the black bar and opening up the rolling door. Riku smirked as the MECH Agent jumped onto the hoof with a hope of jumping in and then grabbing the DNGS.

"So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech?" Fowler challenged.

" _ARCEE_!" the young metallic haired teen yelled, " _NOW_!" Than to the man's shock as just moments before he was about to jump, Arcee catapulted out of the trailer and landed on the other car at the same time as Athena destroyed the tires another of MECHs cars making them both lose control to the point that they slammed into each other and then one of them exploded. " _Huh? Whoops_."

Fowler let out a slight laugh at the young Andromeda's words that showed that one of the cars exploding wasn't meant to happen.

"Later Si," Fowler said through the walky-talky.

"Agent Fowler do not take your Silas lightly," the Prime spoke up. "Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world."

" _Optimus prepare to initiate phase two_ ," Ratchet informed him. " _Five miles to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point_."

The young Andromeda pulled up next to Prime on his right as it didn't take long for them to upon their destination.

" _There's the rendezvous point_." Riku said while she pointed to a set of train tracks.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus instructed.

Arcee and the metallic haired teen then swerved slightly before jumping off the road and driving near the train tracks, with the rest of the team not far behind them. However, the MECH cars were quickly catching up as they entered the tunnel. Athena looked back just in time to see Bulkhead transformed before he shot at the top of the door way which caused the a good bit of rocks to fall to block the cars and then transformed back to hightail it out. She than looked back in front of her as Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and leapt onto a freight car and knocked on the door. The Autobots and young Andromeda drove out of the tunnel. The young metallic haired teen let out a string of curses when she noticed a purple jet flying next to them with multiple more joined it in a triangular formation before splitting up.

"Air support?" Fowler asked in confusion. "Ours or theirs?"

" _Neither_!" Athena yelled.

" _Optimus, you've got company!"_

The Decepticons opened fired a series of missiles at the Autobots and the young Andromeda.

Optimus swerved to avoid the attacks. In the process, but he's trailer unhinged itself. A missile than hit the trailer with a huge explosion. The Autobots managed to lead the platoon of Decepticons towards a forest clearing, where the 'Cons transformed immediately, landing in a line on the ground before them.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus informed. "I'm afraid that if both you and we are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary to drop our cover."

Optimus wasted no time transforming into his bipedal mode and held Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, unlike the Autobots, Fowler didn't have a steel stomach before the other Autobots also got into battle position. However, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Optimus!" Athena called out urgently as she removed her helmet. "Silas has spotted you bots!"

Looking up, the Autobots could indeed see that Silas in his helicopter had witness the transformation.

"Remain here." Optimus said as he put Fowler down on a rock.

"Will do." the agent responded.

The Prime than picked up Athena and placed her with Fowler which allowed her to remove her raffle from her back, lay down on her front, use the stand on the bottom, and aim it while looking through the scope on top.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he unfolded his wrecking ball.

The young Andromeda watched as the Autobots charged at the Vehicons and began to fight them off. Optimus ran to the nearest one and punched him in the face while Bulkhead knocked one down with his wrecking ball. Acree did swift display of punches and kicks while Bumblebee dodged and then punched the 'Cons with his boxing moves. Snowstar transformed her right servos into a katana looking blade before cutting through her group of 'Cons.

' _Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans. Also the fact that you are with humans, if you can call them that, with supernatural abilities."_

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." Fowler offered.

" _In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might vanished into thin air. Without a trace."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Almost immediately after Bumblebee knocked on the freightcar door, a U.S. soldier opened the door and looked up to see the 'Bot wave a greeting. Optimus than lowered his trailer while Arcee hefted the DNGS up and handed it to the green Wrecker, who passed it to Bumblebee, who put it safely on the train._

 _ **Flashback End**_

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler's eyes widened in shock and worry as he saw the helicopter head for the train.

"Frag!" the young Andromeda cursed.

"Prime!" the agent yelled through the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"I understand!" Optimus said.

A Decepticon immediately took the opportunity to smash Optimus' head with a tree trunk sending him over the cliffside, and tumble until he landed on a ledge face first. Unable to get up, he collapsed and nearly passed out.

"Optimus!" Athena yelled out before she opened fire on the 'Cons.

"SIRE!" Snowstar also yelled as she punched a 'Con in the face plates.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Do you read me? PRIME!"

Fowler looked just in time as the young metallic haired girl opened fire on the 'Con that knocked out the Prime. His eyes widen when upon connect the bullet exploded and the pieces pierced through the armor of the said 'Con's Spark Chamber offlining it.

"Explain later!" the Andromeda called out already knowing what he wanted to ask her about.

...My Line...

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled in horror and worry.

"And MECH is making a grab for the DNGS," Jack stated as he wracked his brain. "We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked while on the verge of panicking.

"Okay, come on, think," Jack mumbled as he paced a little. "Alright, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first?" asked Miko. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped.

"Yeah, that would be suicide," Jack second.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown!" yelled Miko as she looked at them. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes!" yelled Ratchet. "Yours! You want me to not only to bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn...Well maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" asked Raf as he typed away on the computer that he was setting at.

"Well..."

...My Line...

"Agent Fowler," Athena spoke up.

"Yeah?"

She than moved away from the raffle while also leaving a good 16 megs of her specially made bullets.

"Here," she told him. "I'm going to go leaned Miko and Jack a hand, but I'm leaving my raffle here for you to use." She then held up one of the megs. "I am also leaving 16 megs of my specially made bullets for when you run out." She than started to climb down from the rock. "I promise to explain more about those bullets once we're back at the base!"

Once she reached the ground, the young Andromeda ran over to the motorcycle that was off to the side, jumped on while replacing her helmet onto her head, started it up, and then took off. She also avoided the fighting 'Cons and 'Bots with ease before purring on the gas to catch up to the train.

...My Line...

.Just as Jack and Miko bridged onto the train, Athena pulled up to the right side of the train on a cliff before she angled her motorcycle to jump off the cliff to land right on top of the train and skid to a stop surprising Silas. She quickly jumped off before laying the bike on it's side and moved to the side where she knocked on the door just before Jack and Miko opened. The young Andromeda eased herself into the train with the two teens, who stared at her in awe before she removed her helmet allowing her blue hair to fall freely down her back.

"We made it in and Athena just joined us," Jack said into his cell phone.

" _I read you, Jack. The cell phone-comlink patch works_."

The three teens looked up at the ceiling before Jack opened up the door and looked out of it.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train," reported the older male.

" _In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself_."

While Raf was typing quickly and changing the tracks which allowed the train to throw off the helicopter in a different direction, Athena pulled out her handgun and loaded it with the right meg of normal bullets as she was aiming to injure not kill.

...My Line...

"What?" asked Raf as what looked bomb appeared on his laptop screen and the main computer screen before blowing up and frying the two. "WHOA!"

"What have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" asked Ratchet with a sigh.

" _So, not the time, Ratchet_ ," Athena scolded though there was amusement in her tone.

...My Line...

The young Andromeda let out a growl when MECH managed to land on top of the train car and started to cut through the roof.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "So, what'd that buy us?"

"Ten seconds," the green eyed teen answered.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko stated as she blinked before she looked behind herself and then pulled off an ax from the wall while Jack grabbed a fire extinguisher. Athena on the other hand held up her gun with the safety off and ready to fire if she had to pull the trigger jut as three MECH agents appeared form the hole that they created. "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!"

"What she said," agreed Jack.

"Make my day," growled the metallic haired teen.

The familiar pair of green eyes blinked in surprise when the three masked men left the hole before the three teens opened the train's car door and looked out to see the helicopter take off.

"Wow," Jack breathed in fear when MECH blew the tracks. "Ratchet!" He held up his phone to his ear. "MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too."

" _We lost access to the train data_!" Ratchet informed him. " _I can't bridge you back without your coordinates_!"

"Well, frag," Athena breathed.

...My Line...

"Optimus!" Ratchet called over the comlink. "Jack, Miko, and Riku are on that train, and MECH has blown the tracks."

...My Line...

"I'm on my way," Optimus informed him before he sped up. "Maximum Overdrive!"

...My Line...

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested while glancing out the door.

"At 90 miles an hour?" asked Jack as he looked at her like she was insane.

"It's the impact or the meltdown," she told him. "Take your pick."

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us our these situations."

"Next time," Jack scoffed.

"If there is a next time," the young Andromeda stated.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked as her voice trembled a bit.

"Miko, at least we're in this together."

Athena looked at him in surprise before Miko snatched his phone up.

"Raf, this is important!" she yelled into it. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

The green eyed teen looked out of the door before letting a gasp.

"OPTIMUS!" she cheered making the other two to look as well.

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack told Miko with a smile.

The three teens watched as Optimus sped past them and into the front of the train where he transformed, grabbed it, and diged his heels into the ground. Athena grabbed both Jack and Miko pushed them up against the wall as the train shook and shuddered as it was forced to a stop. The three humans could hear Optimus groaning while he strained against the force of the train as it came to a stop before he stood up once he let go of it. He than looked to see Miko and Jack jump from the train while Athena climb to the roof to grab her motorcycle that somehow stayed up on the roof. before he looked at the helicopter as it flew away.

" _Optimus, are you and the children...intact_?" Ratchet asked.

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus answered as he moved to help Athena with her bike. "Crisis averted. But, the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined." He placed the motorcycle on the ground while Athena climbed back down before she gave him thanks for helping her. "One which has spawned it's Decepticons in human skin."


	6. 6: Deus EX Machina!

**_6: Deus EX Machina!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Tucking a strain of metallic silver hair behind her right ear, Athena let out a sigh as she walked out of the school after Basketball practice. Once outside, she sat down on the wall with a pair of earphones in her ears as she pulled out a sketchbook and pencil to start drawing more weapon designs as she waited for Miko to get out of detection. It was as she was putting finishing touches on a design when Bulkhead pulled up in front of the school and so with another side, the young Andromeda jumped off the wall and walked over to disguised Cybertronian Wrecker.

"Hey, Bulkhead," she greeted him as he turned down the music.

"Hey, Athena," the 'bot greeted her back. "Listen Snowstar went on an Energon Scouting Mission with Optimus and Jazz. So, for today, I'm your ride to base."

Athena blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Snowstar sent me a text once school got out to let me know about the Mission," she stated as she climbed into the driver seat. "I had Basketball practice today anyways so this works just fine." She started to scroll through her iPhone's music list. "I know that Optimus is her Father, but what is Jazz to her?"

Bulkhead let out a slight laugh wondering if the other humans wondered about that as well.

"Jazz, is her best friend and her old guardian," he answered her.

Athena looked at the steering wheel in surprise.

"Old guardian?" she asked in confusion.

The green wrecker laughed a bit louder at this.

"Snowstar use to only have her organic and Fairy forms before something happened in Egypt a year ago and she gained her Cybertronian form," was the answer she got. "Just like now, Optimus was protective of her, but more so back than then now and so when she moved out of her adoptive Parents house, he assigned Jazz to be her guardian/bodyguard."

"Huh," she sighed. "I guess, in a way Jazz is still her bodyguard."

"You got it, kid," Bulkhead told her. "But, he shares that roll with Bumblebee, Snowstar's Sparkmate"

"Sparkmate?" Athena asked.

"I believe the human term for it is husband," the former wrecker stated.

"Ah," the young Andromeda nodded her head. "And Bumblebee doesn't get jealous?"

"No," Bulk answered. "Because, Jazz is bonded to the Autobots Second-in-Command/Tactician, Prowl."

"Dude, I still learning what some of your terms mean," Athena sighed. "So, what does bonded and any other term like it mean?"

Bulkhead let out a sheepish laugh.

"Right, sorry," he apologized. "Bonded and Sparkbond is the Cybertronian term for married and marriage."

"Ok, that explains it," the metallic haired girl nodded her head. "So, I'm guessing that this Prowl is a Mech."

"You got it," he told her. "But, of course, we Cybertronians are not defied by gender like you humans are, but by frame types along with personality as well. Though Snowstar and her Sparklings can be defied by both." Seeing her raised eyebrow, Bulkhead let out a sigh. "A Sparkling is what we call a baby. She and Bumblebee have twins, a Mech and Femme: Flamechase and Moonstrike. Better known as Chase and Selena Pax."

"No way," Athena gasped. "I know them. Their friends with Raf, but they look 12." She looked thoughtful. "Just how long have you guys been on Earth?"

"Huh, about 4 Earth years for Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, and Jazz while for 3 for Arcee, the now offline Cliffjumper, and myself," Bulkhead answered.

"But, why..." the young Andromeda started to ask before trailing off.

"We don't know, how they look like their 12 when they should look like their only a few Earth months old," Bulkhead answered her unasked question. "Their growing faster then a normal Sparkling would and it is worrying Bumblebee, Snowstar, Optimus, and Lady Mackenzie, Prime's Fairy Sparkmate."

The metallic haired girl let out a sigh as she than brought out her sketchbook.

"Than I hope that the twins stop aging to fast soon and start growing like normal kids," Athena stated before she turned on her music.

"You and me both kid," Bulkhead quietly agreed as he turned his own music up. "For Prime's whole family unit sake."

The two of them just sat listening to their own music when Miko came running out of the building and over to them. And it wasn't until after she got into the passenger seat did the young Andromeda noticed that she was there.

"Yeah, I love this song!" Miko called before dancing in her seat a bit and making noises.

"Miko, I thought that you had a history report to do," Bulkhead told her as he once again turned down the music. "Did Detection end early?"

"It did for me," answered the black and pink haired girl as she buckled herself up. "Uh-oh, here comes Teacher..." She looked at the window. "And she doesn't look happy." The green eyed teen face palmed as she made sure that her seat belt was on as her fellow exchange student lowered herself. "Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Ah, Miko," both Bulkhead and Athena sighed at the same time.

However, Bulkhead shifted gears and took off away form the school and towards the base.

...My Line...

"Miko, I'm suppose to be your guardian not your get away car," Bulkhead told her as he drove through the desert. "You can't just cut detention. What if you parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko asked as Athena rolled her eyes. "And don't even mention my Host Parents. I think I scare them."

"Miko, listen," the former wrecker sighed. "If you don't fail High School than you can't go to...huh..." Bulkhead kept trying to remember what the level education was even as he drove into the base. "What's that word again?"

"Collage, Bulk," Athena answered as he came to stop and let them out.

"Augh, you sound just like my parents!" growled Miko as she got out.

"Well, huh, aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked once he transformed.

"They may speak the same language, but you say the same things," Miko informed him as she walked away.

The young Andromeda let out a sigh as she walked over to the computer area next to Ratchet.

"How long has that argument been going on?" the Medic asked her.

"The whole slagging drive here," was her answer as she rolled her eyes.

"Because we only want what's best for you," Bulkhead told her. "And that means making sure that you go to school and not jail."

"Uh-oh," Jack spoke up. "What you do?"

"Look, Miko," Bulkhead sighed as he knelt down. "Before I was warrior, I was a labor, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it."

"I love breaking stuff," Miko told him. "i want to be just like you, Bulk."

"Why do you want to be like me when you can be a...huh..." he than looked over at Ratchet. "Medic, like Ratchet."

"I'm detecting an Energon pulse," Ratchet told Bulkhead. "In a country called Greece. An Ancient City, pretty historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" asked Bulkhead. "Field Trip." The green former wrecker looked over at Athena, who was cackling, at his plan. "Want to come with Athena? Seeing as you also have a history report to do."

"Sure, Bulkhead," Athena answered with a smiled before she rejoined them. "Seeing my home country again would be great and I'm almost done with it." She looked at the black and pink haired teen. "Cause unlike Miko, I want to go to collage."

...My Line...

"Here we are," Bulkhead told the two girls as they came through the bridge before he let them out.

"Sweet," Miko cheered as she looked around while Bulkhead transformed. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for Energon, you are doing research for your history reports," answered Bulkhead.

"You punked me, Bulk?" Miko asked in shook while Athena cackled. "Not cool."

"Hmm, signal's strong," Bulkhead mumbled as he looked around. "An excavation site."

"Whoa," Miko breathed as she looked up him.

"I know construction," the former wrecker told her. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins and they don't even known it."

"Whoa," Bulkhead breathed as he looked at a painting. "That's Cybertronian." The metallic haired teen looked over to Bulkhead before she looked back towards the painting. "Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. "You're smarter than you let on."

"But, even dumber than he looks," a voice from behind them spoke up.

The three of them all turned around to see a dark blue and gray Cybertronian and Bulkhead didn't look happy to see him.

"Breakdown," he growled.

"Miss me?" Breakdown asked with a grin.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked him confused.

"We have a history," was the green former wrecker's answer.

Breakdown smirked at him before he looked at the two teenage girls with him.

"And you have pets," he stated as he grabbed a stone pillar. "Do they play catch?" He than throw the pillar at Miko and Athena. "Catch!"

Bulkhead quickly in the way of the pillar shielding the two girls from being hurt.

"Miko, Athena stay down," he ordered before he attacked Breakdown.

The two humans watched as the 'Con tackled Bulkhead into the excavation site when he wasn't paying attention and while they were in mid-air, Breakdown got the upper hand and threw Bulkhead into the the painting which destroyed it.

"Ops," Breakdown taunted. "Hope the pretty picture wasn't to important."

Athena glared at him as he transformed into his Alt Mode and sped off before her and Miko rushed down to Bulkhead.

"Told you, I'm good at breaking things," the green wrecker said with a hint of disappointment.

"I've always got your back Bulk," Miko told him as she pulled out her phone. "I got us a picture of the picture."

She than held it up for him to see.

...My Line...

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester," Optimus confirmed as he pointed at the picture at the screen after Bulkhead, Miko, and Athena returned. "A powerful took created by the Ancients." He looked at the humans. "To remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No," the Prime answered with a shake of his head. "The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is likely a sign post indication a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off as the humans all felt worried.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," answered Prime.

"See?" asked Miko as she looked at Bulkhead. "You were a genius to total that painting."

"Huh, Miko, I don't know about that," Athena spoke up as she moved over to the human size computer and brought up the web.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee agreed the young Japanese female. "How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high-speed internet," the young Andromeda answered as she moved away from the computer.

"If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up," Raf finished for her. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"Contact Agent Fowler," the red and blue Autobot told Ratchet.

Ratchet moved over to the Cybertronian size computer and tried to contact the agent only for him not to answer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet stated unamused.

The young metallic haired girl clapped a hand over her month to try and conceal her laughter at the irony.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," the Prime sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said in surprise. "Confiscate? As in steal museum property?"

"That's sounds...illegal," Raf second.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary," Optimus told them as he looked down at the humans. "We must act covertly."

"Ah, Optimus," Athena spoke up making the Autobot Leader to look at him. "I do not mean to offend, but covertly and Cybertronians don't really go together." She and the other humans shared a look at this. "After all museums are public." She than looked back at him. "And they have guards along with security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko spoke up before the Prime could. "We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead told her as Athena looked at the dark haired girl with a thoughtful look.

"But, it maybe our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus stated as he agreed, but it was easy to tell that he didn't like it either. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

The young Andromeda looked at the Prime just with a thoughtful look on her face and in her eyes that caught the Autobots and the other humans attention.

"We're going to need a plan encase the Decepticons show up," the green eyed teen told them. "So, I was thinking that Snowstar, Jazz, and I could be on standby nearby while the rest of you take up guard positions around the museum." She than closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "I really wouldn't put it past the 'Cons to try and pull some kind of dirty trick."

"I agree," Optimus second with a nod as he thought the plan was a good one.

She than opened her eyes and looked at the Prime.

"Do you guys have a way to get a view of the scene from a bird's view?"

"I am afraid not," the Prime answered. "Wingblade, Snowstar's Cyberhawk deployer is with her Carrier and younger Spark Sibling."

Athena let out a sigh as she placed her right hand on her hip before she pulled out some kind of whistle from her jean pocket. She than placed it in between her lips and blew on it which only the Cybertronians could hear before a mechanical hawk like caw was heard by them all. The Cybertronians and humans looked towards the entrance to see what looked like a Cyberhawk fly in and over to the young Andromeda to land on her shoulder. This allowed them to get a look at it to see that it's colored schemes was a metallic purple with metallic silver accents, but what caused the Autobots to stare at the Cyberhawk in shock was the fact that it was of Cybertronian design and metal.

"Athena, were did you get that Cyberhawk?" Snowstar asked in awe and surprise.

A pair of green colored eyes looked up at her.

"I've always have him," she answered. "He's been with me since I was born, but I really don't know much else than that."

The 'bots all shared a look as the Cybereagle was of one of the two designs that Soundwave was known for using sometimes and they knew that the TIC of the Decepticons had a Sparkling with with Megatron, but that was all they knew.

"I see," the Prime sighed as he shook away his thoughts of the young teen.

"We can use Cyberwing as a surveillance from a bird's eye view," she stated. "It'll be user that way so that nothing can take us by surprise, but that still doesn't mean that it can't happen."

They all nodded in agreement as Prime and his group left before they were followed Snowstar, Jazz, Athena, and Cyberwing while the humans were all waiting for their turn to leave.

...My Line...

It didn't long before Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead pulled up in the parking lot of the museum while Snowstar, Jazz, and Athena stayed to the shadows as Wingblade flew high up in the air out of sight, but still close enough to see everything.

' _Autobots confirm position_ ," Optimus commed them as soon as he came to a stop.

" _Westward, ho_ ," replied Arcee.

{ _Eastside covered_.}

" _Southside covered_ ," Bulkhead added.

" _We're in place, Prime_ ," Athena informed him.

" _Maintain your guard_ ," the Prime told all of them. " _Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you_." Athena looked up at the sky were she knew that Wingblade was as a vid appeared on the visor of her helmet to show her what her Cyberhawk companion was seeing. " _Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base_."

...My Line...

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any Security Guards," Ratchet told them as he activated the bridge before they went through.

...My Line...

The young Andromeda watched as the three humans appeared with the lift and as Optimus flash his headlights to signal the three of teens. It was than that she noticed a cherry red European sports car drive up and park next to the Prime when she got a visual of a UVU Jet in a black and violet color that has her narrowing her eyes at this when she heard a whistled.

"Sweet rimes," a mechanical sounding voice spoke. "24 Gage. Your real heavy duty." Athena chanced a glanced at Snowstar, who had an aura that radiated anger. "Just like my friend here."

Just than an all to familiar vehicle drove up and opened fire making Optimus to transform to stop the missile that forced him back till it cracked the window.

"Snowstar, Jazz it's the Cons," she warned them a little to late as when the Prime was finished looking back at the window and looked for the Carformer only to be shocked by said 'bot. "OPTIMUS!" Snowstar and Jazz shot forward just as Prime just as the 'Con shocked him again when he was down while the said 'Con flashed his lights at his partner. As Breakdown drove towards the museum just as Bumblebee came form the Eastside only to be formed to transformed when he was shot at and when Acree come to leaned a hand, she was sent skidding into the yellow and black Autobot. Athena pulled out her handgun and revved her motorcycle's engine before speeding over where she took aim at the cannon on top before firing just as Bulkhead appeared on top of the museum's roof. The green wrecker jumped down and rushed over to fight when Breakdown transformed and hit the Autobot hard enough that he was sent back, into the cherry red 'Con, and into a column that crashed into the window which sent off the alarms. "Slag." Athena skid to a stop looking at what happened in shock and horror before she looked at Breakdown with a glare. "Nice job, stupid! Let the museum guard know that we're here why don't chya!"

A pair of yellow optics glared at her as she took off just as Optimus regained conscious and when the red colored 'Con noticed, he rushed to try and shock the Prime again only for him to be hit back by said red and blue Autobot, who had rolled over and swing his arm.

...My Line...

Athena pulled to a stop in the back where the loading docks where noticing that Miko was taken into the video room, but she also noticed a familiar 'Con bend down and opened up in the door.

"Jack, Raf!" she yelled as she jumped off the bike while throwing her helmet onto the ground as she rushed over.

"Riku!" the two boys yelled as they moved over to her.

Soundwave glanced over at the blue haired teen as he stood up with the harvester in his servos and this is the first time that he had gotten a good look at her. The Decepticon's TIC froze at the sight of her metallic silver hair that has natural metallic violet highlights running through it and the silent mech almost glitched when the Cyberhawk landed on her shoulder, but after taking a picture of her, he transformed into his alt mode and took off.

"Come on, we have to let the Autobots know," she told them as she stormed away and back to her motorcycle while mumbling. "I really need to make plans that account for Soundwave getting involve."

It wasn't long till she had her helmet back on and took off towards the Autobots in the front with the boys right behind her.

"The 'Cons got the harvester!" Jack called to them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock. "I'm going in after her."

"Bulkhead, Miko maybe detained, but she is safe from harm," Optimus told him as he stopped him.

...My Line...

Athena stood away from the others in their base mumbling under her breath about stupid silent 'Cons and not thinking to account of said 'Cons involved. Snowstar was watching her in amusement along with Jazz as they got ready to go through the Ground Bridge to look of the harvester and Starscream.

"In all likely hood Starscream would gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's either wise unminable deposits," Optimus told his team as they all went through the bridge one at a time to different parts of the world. "Approach with extreme caution. Starscream would not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us." The Prime opened up the ground bridge one last time after both Snowstar and Jazz went through before looking at wrecker. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So, I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked.

"So, you can help Ratchet," Optimus informed him. "You maybe Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance." The young Andromeda let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her silver hair. "Agent Fowler remains her best option."

The three humans and Bulkhead watched as the Prime left through the ground bridge before the wrecker went over to the computer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"Still no answer," Raf told him.

"What frag is Fowler doing that is so import anyways?" Athena asked with annoyances clear in her voice.

"Fowler's probably lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead groaned before he smashed his servo into Ratchet's frame welder.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet growled.

The green eyed teen let out a sigh as she shook her head in slight amusement.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead stated.

"So, the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked.

Even the young Andromeda was looking at him in disbelief.

"I am so dumb," Bulkhead cried as he slammed his servo to his forehelm.

"So, how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held it up. "The construction which would going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves," Jack sighed. "Why not add forgery to the list?"

"Oh, for the love Kami (God)," Athena sighed.

"I wish I'd never taken Miko to the..." the young silver haired 17-year-old looked up when Bulkhead paused. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."

"I'm sorry?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Starscream's not dumb," Bulkhead answered. "No matter what kind of tool he has. He's gonna take the easy route."

"OF COURSE!" Athena yelled as she count on to what Bulkhead was thinking. "The excavation site!" The green wrecker smiled at her as she quickly went to work on getting a hold of the others. "I'll let the others know, but..."

Ratchet looked at the two of them before going to open up the ground bridge while the young Andromeda informed Optimus and the other Autobots about what they figured out.

...My Line...

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of energon right here for taking courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots?" Starscream was heard saying.

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," the cherry red 'Con stated.

This had Starscream glaring at him before he lifted the harvester and then activated it on a drone since the other two 'cons got out of the way.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel," the Seeker stated once the drone was completely drained.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream," the cherry red 'Con said as he and Breakdown stared at him with fear.

Starscream looked at them pointed the harvester at them making them panic and look away which made the Seeker to roll his optics and turn to the energon and began to harvest it. They were unaware of Bulkhead, who moved closer, but he than broke something underfoot this had the 'Cons looking at him in surprise making Breakdown and his friend to look at each other.

"Oh, Scrap," Bulkhead said as he grabbed his helm.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked.

Both mechs charged at him with their weapons at the ready while the wrecker looked back and forth from the two as they came at him two different angles before he ducked as they went to hit him. Starscream turned to Bulkhead in still surprise before he activated the harvester on the Autobot making the 'bot groan and fell to the ground as energon was drained from him.

"You're a big one," stated the Seeker. "This could take a while." However, Bulkhead got back up and moved towards the 'Con. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

The Seeker back away a little from the wrecker in surprise and shock.

"What I do best," answered Bulkhead as he grabbed the harvester in his servo. "Breaking things."

Bulkhead than slammed his free servo into Starscream face making him let it go before the wrecker back away and threw it into the air and it exploded. He than fall to the ground as Breakdown, who no long had the pod stuck in his neck, and his partner walked up to him.

"He's a glutton for punishment."

Breakdown grinned to himself before a ground bridge popped up and the other Autobots came through it shooting at the two making them to look at each other.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm...drive."

The two Decepticons turned around and transformed than drove away which left them to shoot at Starscream, who quickly followed the other two mechs. The 5 'bots rushed over to the down wrecker, who looked at them as they came to a stop.

"Hey," he greeted them before letting out a groan.

...My Line...

Athena let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her host parents home as her mind went back to how Soundwave reacted to seeing her and Wingblade. She knew that she had to be careful because there is no telling what that 'Con can and would do to her or heaven forbid if he harmed anyone she cares for. The young Andromeda knew that should have told the Autobots, but something inside of her said not to and so she kept her silences. Now she just hoped it doesn't come back to bite her in the aft.


	7. 7: Speed Metal!

**_7: Speed Metal!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Snowstar let out a sigh as she sat with Arcee waiting for Jack and Athena to come out of the school building. The young Andromeda was the first to come running out holding a basketball under her arm while wearing Gym shorts with a black t-shirt showing that she was just coming from PE and didn't have time to change as they no doubt used that time for more practice.

"Ready to go?" the black and blue colored Autobot asked as his charge jumped into the driver seat.

"Let's get out of here before Vince makes an appearance," the metallic silver haired teen told her as she placed the ball and her backpack in the passenger seat. "I can always clean up and change back at base." She glanced out the window shield to see an orange haired male heading her way. "Drive! Drive!"

Cyberwave started up, backed up out of his parking spot, and took off down the road away form the school.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get away from this Vince character?" she asked as he drove.

"Because he has been trying to get me to go out with him," the green eyed teen answered. "It's the reason that I didn't clean up and change at school."

"Oh," the Autobot breathed in surprise. "But, why is that such a bad thing?"

Athena let out a groan as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"One, Vince bullies Jack, Miko, and Raf," the metallic haired girl answered. "And two, he's known for taking a girl out on a night of the town before taking them out into the desert and in your terms, interface with them. Though I personal call it rape as most of those girl didn't want it." She looked out the window before letting out a sigh. "Vince just doesn't get that I'm not interested and that I'm not that type of girl."

Snowstar's engine let out a roar of anger and thinking that some human mech would that to a human femme though what really ticked her off was that this guy dared to try the same stunt on her charge. She well never understand how humans mechs can harm the femmes or even Sparklings of their race and she's a Hybrid.

"If he doesn't stop bugging you than tell a teacher," the Hybrid told her. "And if that doesn't help than let either Optimus or Agent Fowler know."

The metallic haired haired teen looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll give it a try 'Star," she agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Once they got to the base, Athena got out the Dodge Challenger which allowed Snowstar to transformed before she was meet by Miko and Raf.

"Did you hear?" the metallic haired girl asked her.

"Hear what?" the young Andromeda asked in confusion.

"About the race that Jack had with Vince, of course?"

"WHAT?!" Athena yelled while Snowstar stared in shock at them. "Isn't that against the rules?" Here to she looked up at her Guardian. "And does Optimus even know about it?"

"Yes, it's is," Snowstar answered with a thought. "And this is the first time I'm hearing of it, so I doubt that he knows about it, but than again it is Sire."

The winter's green and blue 'bot shrugged her shoulders at this before she walked into the command center. Just than Jack and Arcee showed up after speaking for a bit the femme walked away and into the command center. Miko rushed over to the older male with a grin.

"Dude," she said happily. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is..."

"Miko, who...who told you?" Jacked asked shocked.

"You're kidding?" Miko asked looking confused before she grinned. "It's all over school."

Jack stared at her stunned.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince," Raf told him with a smile.

Than out of nowhere pulled them closer to him.

"You guys have to keep this one the D.L.," he said before he looked around. "Especially from Optimus."

The metallic haired girl looked at him with a deadpan look.

"I have no doubt that he'll found soon," she stated. "Seeing as you broke one of his rules and is keeping it a secret from him." She let out a sigh before walking away. "That's the thing about secrets, Jack. They don't stay secrets for long."

The other three humans could do was look at her in shock before she walked away and into the command center.

...My Line...

The next day, Athena found herself at her place of work having used her own motorcycle to get there allowing Snowstar to help her team more though she hopes that she uses them to spend with Bumblebee and/or her Sire. Letting out a sigh, the metallic haired 17-year-old gripped her upper right arm where she had a birthmark that she never anything about, but after meeting the Autobots and learning of the Decepticons, she was starting to understand more about it. For a while now, she had mentally arguing with herself about showing Optimus the mark, but every time she get's close to showing him, the green eyed teen chickens out and doesn't say anything.

"Hey, Riku!" a young male voice called out to her.

Turning around the metallic haired teen to face her fellow employ, a young male with neck length messy brown hair that has natural red highlights blinding into his hair and almond doe shape hazel eyes. He was the type that had many girls falling over themselves to got out with him with being an amazing football player and having the build from all the training he goes through for it, but she just doesn't see what was so great about his looks though he was sweetness and niceness guy that one would meet and he hates bullying so Vince was on his shit list for it. The young Andromeda still knew that he had his faults like his temper, hate to lose a football game, and that he was also a smoker though maybe not one, who has a smoke of every hour of the day, but one, who smokes once a day or week. She also knew that he was gay seeing as she was the only one to know that he was secretly dating a fellow foot player being a something like a close friend, who knew to keep her mouth shut and how to lie, unlike Miko.

"Is something wrong, Mike?" she asked him looking confused.

"You shift has just ended," he answered her.

Green eyes blinked in surprise before she looked over to the clock on the wall before freaking out.

"SHIT," she yelled as she ran to clock out. "I am so late!"

"Language, Athena!" an older man's voice called out from the office.

"Sorry, Mr Wyatt!" she called back before she grabbed her bag, helmet, and running out the door. "See you two tomorrow!"

The two males watched her leave with amusement before they went back to what they were doing.

...My Line...

Athena let out a sigh as she walked over to her bike before she stopped when she noticed next to her own motorcycle was another 2010 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R only this one's color was a bright blue with bits of black and next to that one was a completely black 2010 GMC Topkick pick-up truck, but she thought that she was an all to familiar symbol. Shaking her head with a sigh as she thought that she was just tired, the metallic haired girl continued to walk towards her bike while placing her helmet on her head. Once she got on and had her motorcycle started, the young metallic haired teen took off out of the parking lot unaware that she was being watched as she left.

...My Line...

"Raf," she heard Jack ask as she rolled into the base. "Is there a chance that I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

The metallic haired teen jumped off her bike when she came to a stop and pulled off her helmet before moving her motorcycle out of the way of the 'bots. She than joined Jack and Raf while Bumblebee buzzed in answer.

"Bumblebee," she scolded making the three to jump in surprise. "I get that you want to have some fun, but what about Optimus rules? Especially the one about racing?" She than gave the Autobot a look. "And think about what Snowstar would say?"

"She's right Jack," Raf nodded his head. "You know that racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

The young Andromeda looked at the yellow and black Autobot with a raised eyebrow as buzzed with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" she asked before rolling her own eyes.

"But, Raf, he's got to get the girl," Miko butted in making the younger male to raise an eyebrow. "And beat the bully."

"Well..."

"Come on, Raf," Jack bagged. "Just this once?"

"Okay," Raf sighed.

"What?" Athena asked in shock as she looked at the 'bot and the three humans in shock while her eyebrow twitched. "Don't expect me to lie to Optimus for you, Jack. Cause if he asked than I will tell him the truth." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing I won't is get on bossbot's bad side or even his Daughter."

All Jack did was nod as he knew that the green eyed teen wasn't only to lie to some one like Optimus.

"Why don't you join?" Miko asked her with a grin.

"And have Optimus upset that _I_ broke one of his rules?" Athena asked right back. "Yeah, I would wither face Megatron alone than face an upset Prime or make Snowstar anger."

The green eyed female watched as both Jack and Bumblebee left the base to head to the race before letting out a sigh while Miko and Raf went to playing a racing game. The young Andromeda on the other hand pulled out her science text book and tried to finish the last of her homework though about a half an hour in, she was about ready to pull her hair out. Build a car from the ground up? Sure. Name the planets in order and the first people to land on the moon? Easy. Write a report on Volcanoes? No problem. Write a report on the biology of humans or animals or plants? Not a problem at all. But, mix chemicals together, explain what happened when mixed, and why it happened or how you went wrong? Yeah, so not happening. Just as the metallic haired teen closed her book after giving up, Arcee walked up to them looking around for some thing or someone before she looked over at them.

"Anyone seen Jack?" she asked.

Miko, Bulkhead, and Raf looked at each other at this.

"Not since about a half an hour ago," Athena answered. "But, you might find at a race."

At this the other three looked at her in slight anger as Snowstar walked up than.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "But, he knows that it's against the rules.

"They're racing?" the femme asked in surprised.

"Just this once," Raf squeaked.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Bulkhead as she turned to him.

"No," Bulk answered. "Maybe..." At her glare, he made a gesture. "A little."

Arcee let out a sigh just as the terminal beeped quickly and Bumblebee's buzzes came through.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asked as he jumped off the couch.

Bumblebee buzzed once again.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko said as she stood up making a fist.

"Bee, do not engage," Arcee ordered him. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe..." She than turned around and started to walk away. "Until I get my servos on him."

The three humans watched as the three 'bots left though Athena did wonder where Jazz was at.

...My Line...

Jack, who was standing front of Bumblebee, looked over when a motorcycle, a sports car, and a jeep drove up as the Camaro 'bot transformed before joined him.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat," Arcee told him with her hands on her hips.

"Later Arcee," the human boy stated. "Vince got snatched by that sleek sports car 'Con."

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" Arcee asked confused.

"He probably miss took him as Bumblebee's human friend," the boy answered. "And I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. I don't know. It doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble."

"Oh, well," Bulkhead shrugged. "To bad for Vince."

"I'm with Bulk on this one," the winter's green and icy blue 'bot agreed.

"Bulkhead!" Jack yelled in shock. "Snowstar!"

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "I heard the guys a jerk!"

"And he's been trying to force Athena to court and interface with him," Snowstar nodded.

Arcee looked at her Prime's Daughter in human terms in shock at this as she knew how protective she had become of her charge.

"I'm not going to agree with you there, Bulkhead," Jack agreed. "And I might not know what interface is in your terms and I'll keep him away from her, but that guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by 'Cons."

Arcee looked down a bit before she transformed back into her alt mode.

"Hope on," she ordered him.

...My Line...

"They should have called by now," Raf choked as the three humans sat at a human computer. "You think Bumblebee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko told him calmly. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

Athena looked over at the sound of pedsteps and got a dear caught in headlights when she noticed Optimus.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth," Raf whispered to Miko when he also noticed the Prime.

"Absolutely not!" Miko whispered yelled at him. "We made a deal."

"You guys made the deal," Athena reminded her.

"Just act completely normal," the dark haired girl went on as if the metallic haired teen didn't say anything.

"Raf, Miko, Riku, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked as he came up to them looking around.

"Why, no, sir," Miko stated robotically. "We do not know."

"Miko is correct," Raf seconded as he copy Miko. "We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Miko went on, but sound shrill on the 'we' part.

This had Optimus to raise an optic ridge before he looked at the older teen.

"Athena, do you know where they are?" he asked as he looked at the metallic haired girl.

The green eyed teen let out a sigh before she looked over at Miko and Raf and then back the Prime.

"Jack and Bumblebee went to race Vince because that son of a glitch need to be shown his place, but Knockout appeared and so Arcee, Bulkhead, and Snowstar went out to help them," she answered. "And for the record, I told Jack and Bumblebee that it was a bad idea and that it was against the rules that you have put in place, but they didn't listen. However, I have no idea where Jazz is."

The Prime let out a sigh before he walked back, transformed, and left the silo to help the others and no doubt scold them as well.

"Why did you tell him?" Miko asked as she looked at the other Japanese girl.

A pair of glaring green orbs that seem to turn into a pair of violet orbs that were glowing landed on her.

"I told Jack that I would tell Optimus if he asked as I don't plan to keep anything from him," she growled as she placed a hand on her hips. "And I know for a fact that you heard me say that I would wither face Megatron alone than make Prime mad."

...My Line...

The four Autobots raced along the road looking of Knockout, but came to a stop at an intersection when out of nowhere the cherry red 'Con sped on past them before they started follow him.

"On your guard boys," Arcee told the other three as Knockout turned a corner into a group of warehouses.

"And remember no shooting," Jack added.

Snowstar, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead speed ahead while the femme came to a stop at the curb.

"Speaking of safety," she stated as she let Jack get off. "Here's were you get off."

Jack watched as she left before taking off his helmet.

...My Line...

The two mechs and one femme drove around the corner where they found a large melted hole in the fence before they transformed and activated their cannons. Snowstar glanced over to a water tower where she saw Arcee climbing onto top of it and watched from above to see where they were. It was once they got further in that Knockout flashes his lights at the three Autobots blinding them. Just than there was blast from the behind them making the three mechs to turn around and see Breakdown run through the smoke to which they opened fire at him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Snowstar dodged the hammer that Breakdown swing at them before he than managed to hit the yellow Autobot only to get hit by Bulkhead while Snowstar proved cover fire for the wrecker.

Knockout looked around the area in search of the fourth Autobot while Vince was still unconscious in Knockout's front seat.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself, but i was than that Arcee jumped onto Knockout and began to punch some dents into him while also managing to ruin his paint a bit. "Hey! Watch the paint! It's custom!"

But, before Arcee could land another punch, she was tackled of the cherry red 'Con out of nowhere. This made everyone stop and look over to see a black and white 'bot with Police written across his door wings standing across from them, but it's his glowing red optics and the Decepticon symbol that clued them into who he is.

"Barricade," Arcee growled.

"Hello, Autoscums," the new 'Con growled.

Bumblebee growled at the 'Con's own scout, but stopped when Snowstar placed a hand on his shoulder though he still glared at the other 'bot with hate.

::We need to find away to take out Breakdown first without Barricade getting involved into this:: Snowstar sent over the private comm. link with her fellow Autobots.

::Easier said than down:: Arcee sent back.

Just than both Barricade and Breakdown were hit by two different cannon fires making the four Autobots turned around to see a motorcycle without a driver and a topkick pickup truck driving towards them.

"I know those cannon fires," Snowstar mumbled under her breath.

Just than the two vehicles transformed into two new 'bots, but one could tell that the cycleformer was a femme and that she bore a good deal of a resemblances to Arcee only she was completely bright blue with no pink anywhere.

"Ironhide! Chromia!" Snowstar yelled in shock and happiness at seeing them.

Two pairs of blue optics turned onto her before they grinned at the youngest of the all the Autobots.

"Snowstar," they both greeted.

"Ironhide, Chromia," Bulkhead spoke up as the femme let go of the younger mech. "You old 'Con crushers. When did you two get into town?"

"About a week or two ago," Ironhide answered.

The four Autobots looked at each other in surprise.

"But, our sensors didn't pick up your signals," Snowstar stated. "And what about the Lennox family?"

Chromia grinned at her Prime's eldest Sparkling, who she was happy to see, just as she was happy to be back with her sister.

"That's cause we hide our signals encase of Decepticons picking them up," she told them. "Their fine. Prowl has the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunsteaker, acting as their guardians." The winter's green and icy blue femme sweatdropped and wondered if that was just a good idea before Chromia turning her attention onto the three 'Cons. "But, we can catch up later." She grinned over at her mate. "Why don't you four leave Barricade to Ironhide and I?"

The four blinked before looking over at each other and then back at them.

"Sure," Bulkhead agreed with a nod.

::Well, we're in trouble:: Breakdown sent to the other two 'Cons.

::We can still take them:: Barricade sent back.

And with that the fighting started up again. Arcee was quick to jump on top of Knockout again while Ironhide gave Chromia cover fire as she got up and personal with Barricade. Snowstar, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took on Breakdown, who was still to much for them, even with the three 'bots working towards against him. Knockout took off with Arcee riding him while Breakdown and Barricade focus on the five Autobots. Bumblebee had been sent to the ground with Breakdown walking towards him as Barricade was sent flying back Ironhide's cannon fire.

::Uh, Breakdown, Barricade, in case you're looking for me, things got messy:: Knockout commed them. "So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today."

It was only as that message came in that Bulkhead started to pull a light post that Breakdown turned just in time to get smacked by the post which sent him flying and crashing through a wall as the same time was Barricade.

"Still got it, sweetspark," Chromia told her mate with a smile.

Ironhide shot her grin.

"We can celebrate later," Snowstar sighed. "But, right now we need to go after Arcee." He looked at Bumblebee. "Bee, got and get Jack from Cee left."

Bumblebee buzzed at him before they all transformed down and took off.

...My Line...

Arcee was at the point and time chasing Knockout down a dusty road, but when she was getting closer to catching, the cherry red 'Con sped up and got farther away from them.

"Eat my dust," Knockout taunted her.

Just than a honking noise was heard and Knockout was nudge by a semi truck that he swerved out of control before landing in a ditch as he tried to drive himself out, but as it turned out he was stuck.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee informed her Prime as he transformed and walked up to the cherry red 'Con.

"Understood," Optimus told her as he picked up Knockout out of the ditch and lifted him into the air.

There he ripped off the driver door making the 'Con cry out in pain before he carefully reached inside Knockout and pulled Vince out. The Autobot Leader than threw Knockout way from him as he transformed holding his arm.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout screeched while looking at his arm that was now without a door.

Just than Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Snowstar, and the two mates arrived on the scene just a few second later. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Knockout transformed and drove off away from them.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began to explain.

"We must get this boy to safety," Optimus interrupted him. "Explanations can come later...from all of you."

The four 'bots and one human looked down before Ironhide came forward.

"Optimus," he greeted as he went to stand in front of the Prime.

"It's good to see you again old friend," the Prime greeted back with a smile as the two shook servos.

"Hello, Prime," the completely blue femme greeted from where she stood.

"Hello, Chromia," Optimus also greeted her.

The Autobots all transformed with the Prime letting Ratchet know that they needed a ground bridge

...My Line...

Ironhide stood with Optimus as Chromia scolded Arcee about breaking rules and not telling the Prime. Snowstar was had been sent to her berthroom by her Sire for not letting him know about the trouble that Jack and Bumblebee got themselves into.

"It is good to have you back old friend," the said Prime told him as he glanced at him.

Ironhide cackled as he turned dark blue optics onto his leader.

"It's great to be back with the team, Prime," the truckformer told him. "That human, Athema, I believe..."

"Is Snowstar's charge, Ironhide," the Prime interrupted him. "And she treats her as if she was her third Sparkling with how protective she is of her."

"Optimus, there is something off about that girl," the Weapons Specialist told him. "And I'm not the only one that thinks so. Chromia does as well." He turned his optics onto the Prime. "Not to much that she has a Cyberhawk with her that can only be found on Cybertron. And don't get me started on her hair color."

Optimus let out a sigh as he looked over to where the metallic haired teen was setting with Ratchet, who was helping her with her science homework.

"Ratchet has done scans on all the humans Ironhide," he finally spoke up. "And her scans have come back with her bring completely human, but..." He held up a digit when it looked like his old friend was going to argue with him. "I can also have to ran a scan again all the humans children on this base. But, you must realize that she might not know about being anything other than human if it turns out that the first scan was false."

The truckformer let out a sigh as he also looked at the young female.

"I will keep that in mind Optimus," he agreed before going to join Chromia.


	8. 8: Sick Mind!

**_8: Sick Mind!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

Once the four Autobots with charges returned to base with the kids, they heard Ratchet call over to the Prime, who was speaking with Ironhide and Chromia.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," the medic told him. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

This had them all looking at him in surprise.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," answered Ratchet. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee said as she punched her fist into her servos.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet added to his report.

"The Decepticons can wait," the Prime told them. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Optimus looked over at Snowstar and Ironhide, both of whom nodded their helms before all four of them walked through the ground bridge that Arcee activated for them.

...My Line...

A green vortex appeared in a desert allowing the four Autobots to walk out of it and towards the ship.

"A crash landing," the Prime told them. "Buried here for centuries."

The Autobots walked up to the ship and Optimus, who had taken the lead, created an opening for them to enter the shop.

"If they traveled in stasis mode than there might be survivors," Ratchet informed them as they all held up flashlights before they started to walk, the ship gave a jerk making the four of them to stumble before it stopped and they continued walking. Optimus forced up the doors to the ships control room where they found offline Autobots in pools of energon. "Optimus, this bots didn't parish in the crash. They are displaying signs of a virus."

"This is a plague ship," the Prime stated as he went to walk forward.

Ratchet moved quickly while Ironhide and Snowstar placed a servo each on Optimus' arm.

"Don't touch anything," the medic ordered. "The virus could still be active."

Just than the ship jerked once again sending the four mechs stumbling back, but it also knocked lose a deceased mech that was hanging from the ceiling. The Prime looked up just as energon fall from the deceased 'bot's neck and into his optic making him cry out.

"No," breathed Ratchet.

"Sire!" Snowstar called out as she went to move over to her Sire only for Ironhide to hold her back.

"Ratchet connect base and have them activate the ground bridge," Ironhide ordered. "Seeing as we need to get Prime back to base now!"

The medic didn't argue with the Weapons Specialist as he did as ordered. The four 'bots were quick to get through the bridge when it appeared in front of them, however, Optimus was already showing signs of the virus showing.

...My Line...

Ratchet was quick to had the Prime lay down on a medical berth when they got back as the other Autobots gathered around and among them was Jazz, who had returned from visiting his Sparkmate, Prowl.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet concluded when the scanner beeped this had all the Autobots looked at each other with worry. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" asked Miko as Athena looked at her guardian, who hadn't moved from her place close to the Prime.

"It's passengers were infected," Arcee answered. "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War."

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticons' Biological-Warfare program by Megatron himself," Ratchet added.

"You...have a cure, don't you?" Raf hesitantly asked them.

"No cure," Optimus answered with a groan as his voice strained.

"Optimus please save your strength," Ratchet begged him.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack asked suddenly. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead said solemnly. "He's pushing up lug nuts."

"Ratchet," the winter's green and icy blue femme spoke up finally making said 'bot to almost jump in surprise though the others did. "What if we can access the Decepticon's database? Don't we still have a fix on their location?"

Ratchet looked at screen for a moment before looking back at the young femme.

"Yes," he answered. "That actually might work."

Ratchet could tell that the femme was major worried for her Sire as she had already lost him once and thus didn't want to lose him again only this time it would no doubt be permit.

"Bumblebee, Arcee," Snowstar said as she looked at them. "Come with."

Ratchet turned to the trio as they moved towards the bridge.

"Snowstar, Arcee, quickly."

A pair of azure blue optics glanced at the Prime for a moment before the owner transformed down and sped through the opened ground bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee.

...My Line...

Once the bridge opened on the ship, the three drove through before transforming with their cannons activate.

"Let's start with the lab," the blue and pink femme told them.

The three of them walked along the walls with Arcee taking point before they stopped at the sound of a door opening and ped steps. They looked slightly from around the corner to see Knockout, who paused, before shrugging and went on his way. Once they were sure he was gone, the three Autobots headed into the lab where Arcee began to look through the computers.

"I'm in the network," she reported to them and Ratchet.

Bumblebee and Snowstar stood guard in case the 'Cons returned while the femme went through the base.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, were you, Ironhide, and Snowstar..." the Prime started to ask.

"Infected?" the medic interrupted in question. "No."

The Prime let out a sigh of relief though his optics flickered.

...My Line...

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee said after some time.

" _Are you certain, Arcee_?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"I've searched every file," answered the femme. "Nothing."

" _Well, search again_ ," growled Ratchet. " _Clearly you missed something_."

"I just searched the entire database," Arcee also growled.

Just than Bumblebee started to buzz to get Arcee and Snowstar's attention.

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm_?" Ratchet asked her.

"Don't tell me how to research," Arcee scolded. "You think you're the only one, who cares about Optimus?"

Bumblebee once again buzzed at them making the two Autobots to look over at him.

"What IS it?" Arcee annoyed as both her and Snowstar walked over to him.

" _What is it_?" Ratchet asked as the two joined the scout. " _What's going on_?"

Arcee let out a short gasp in shock while Snowstar let out a string of curses in Cybertronian.

"It's Megatron," the femme answered. "He's alive."

...My Line...

"WHAT?!" Jack and Athena yelled before the metallic haired female followed Snowstar's lead and let out a string of curses only they were in Greek.

The other Autobots were in shock at this though Ironhide looked at the green eyed teen in amusement.

"That's no possible," Ratchet stated.

...My Line...

"Well, I'm staring right at him," Arcee told them as they walked into the med. bay. "The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

" _Megatron_?" they heard Optimus asked quietly over the comm. link.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support," Arcee answered as she transformed her servo into a blaster. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait!" Snowstar called out as she moved to stop her. "Don't!"

The two 'bots there looked at her while the others back at base raised an optics ridge though Ratchet was the only one to understand why she stopped her.

"One good reason, fast," Arcee ordered him.

" _Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival_ ," Ratchet told her instead.

"What are you talking about?" the other femme asked.

" _Does he display brain-wave activity_?" Ratchet asked instead of answering.

"Spiking hard," Snowstar answered as she looked at the screen.

"His sick mind still at work," Arcee added.

...My Line...

"Perfect," Ratchet stated cheerfully while the others all looked at him funny. "If a cure exists, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

" _Enter Megatron's brain_?" asked Arcee in. " _Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind_?"

"I'm with Arcee on this," Chromia seconded.

"I second that," Athena added with a nod.

The blue femme let a smile come to her faceplate as she had actually got to know the young Andromeda and had come to like her unlike Ironhide, who was being a stubborn glitch.

...My Line...

" _The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch_ ," Ratchet told her.

"No way," Arcee stated. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

" _No_ ," was the quick answer. " _But, I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots_."

"Whoa," she breathed. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out."

"I don't like anymore than you do, Arcee," Snowstar stated. "But, time is the one thing that Sire doesn't have."

" _Snowstar is right_ ," second Ratchet. " _One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him_!"

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Snowstar," Arcee told him. "Anytime, anywhere. But, a mind/body split?"

{I'll do it} Bumblebee buzzed at them.

"You will?" both Snowstar and Arcee asked.

...My Line...

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked in worry.

"Bumblebee is the best scout there is," Bulkhead told him.

However, the younger human looked unhappy still.

...My Line...

Snowstar watched as Arcee hooked the cord to Megatron before she crawled back to where the other two bots were hiding.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee told him after Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

"Initiate Cortical Psychic Patch," Ratchet replied back.

The winter's green and icy blue femme watched as the other femme connected Bumblebee up to it.

...My Line...

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet said as he activated something on the screen before he than looked over at the others. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Who, where is that?" asked Jack.

Bumblebee buzz in answer to the question.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon," Raf answered for the scout. "The Decepticon Capital back on Cybertron."

Bulkhead, who was watching over Optimus, looked over his shoulders.

"Ratchet, Optimus' vitals," he told him.

"I know," Ratchet replied.

...My Line...

Bumblebee walked along a path leading to a big platform.

"Quickly, Bumblebee," he heard Ratchet tell him. "I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Upon reaching to the top of the platform, the scout saw what looked like Optimus standing there.

{Optimus?}

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind," Ratchet told him. "It cannot see or hear you."

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated," Megatron was heard laughing from above. "Your Sparkmate and Sparklings are no more. Now bow before your new master."

...My Line...

'What in the world,' Athena thought as she raised an eyebrow at the Decepticon Leader.

...My Line...

"Never Megatron," the figment said as it turned around to face him with it's blade activate. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So, be it," Megatron replied before he also called out his blade and jumped down.

The figment of Optimus glared at Megatron before they both ran towards each other, but Megatron struck and the figment slowly disappeared in light green mist.

...My Line...

"That never happened," Bulkhead stated as everyone else looked surprised.

"It's not a memory," Ratchet informed them. "We are seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it...in his darkest dreams."

They all watched as Megatron walked along the platform looking around when another figment of Optimus appeared from the nearby rocks.

...My Line...

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," it said.

Megatron turned around while letting out a growl as he retracted his blade and readied his fusion cannon. Bumblebee than ran out of hiding to try and stop the shot, but it still hit the figment making the scout look over to see it disappear as Megatron walked over to him.

"The Autobot Scout," the warlord growled. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!"

Megatron than tried to attack, but the blade went right through the young scout which confused both the warlord and Bumblebee.

"How can this be?" asked Megatron.

...My Line...

They all watched as Megatron tried to attack again, but all of his attack were not hitting him.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind," Ratchet answered. "Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

...My Line...

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor," Megatron stated as he started to walk around Bumblebee. "Your eyes track my movement, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"

"Megatron."

Both Bumblebee and Megatron turned around to see another version of the scout, Optimus, and Bulkhead walk towards them.

...My Line...

"Uh-oh, special guest stars," Miko stated in worry.

"This is not good," Ratchet second just as worried.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked back at Megatron before turning to the figments.

{Um...O-oh...} Bumblebee beeped as he moved to the figments and getting to the one of himself. {Hello?}

The Warlord let out roar before he fired at the figments making them disappear before he looked at Bumblebee.

"You are real," he growled. "They were not." He than moved away before he started to laugh. "A Cortical Psychic Patch, how unexpected."

...My Line...

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion," Ratchet stated as his optics widen. "He's becoming self-aware."

"Well, frag," Athena cursed.

...My Line...

"If this is my subconscious," Megatron stated as he looked around before he than turned to Bumblebee and got close to him. "What are you doing inside my head?!"

...My Line...

Snowstar looked out of the little hole that they had hidden while Arcee stayed near Bumblebee.

"Come on Bee," Arcee begged. "What are you going in there?"

The two Autobots looked out when the door opened to see Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave enter into the med. bay.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record?" Starscream asked.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout told the TIC as he looked the slim mech.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way," Starscream said drastically. "To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

"Just?" Snowstar asked Arcee as Soundwave moved closer to the other two mechs. "Since when does he know what just is?"

The femme smirked at the disbelief in her voice while the TIC of the 'Cons pointed at the spiking brain-wave activity making the cherry red 'Con to look.

"Brain-wave activity," he answered Soundwave's quiet question. "Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality," Starscream went on. "Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout added.

"A simple throw of the switch," the Seeker continued.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knockout clicked.

Arcee than opened her comm. to speak with the base.

...My Line...

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body...forever," was Ratchet's reply.

"No way," Jack breathed.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus," Athena added in shock.

" _Scrap_ ," the two Autobots were heard cursing softly over the comm.

...My Line...

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via Cortical Psychic Patch," Megatron stated as he circled Bumblebee. "But, the question remains...what happened to me?!" The Warlord had gotten right into the Scouts face before a look of realization came to his faceplates as he looked away. "The Space Bridge explosion. And yet if-if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." He than looked back at Bumblebee. "So, tell me, Scout, do I still function?"

The yellow Autobot continued to look at him.

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time?!" Ratchet commed him.

{Do you remember the Cybonic Plague?} he beeped in question.

"Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asked. "Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" Bumblebee just looked at him and nodded making Megatron to look away before he realized, who it was. "Optimus." The Warlord started to laugh. "Such irony! But, after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past." The young Scout just narrowed his optics at him. "And what makes think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

Before Bumblebee could say anything another figment of the Prime appeared.

"Megatron!" it called out. "You treachery is..."

Without even looking, the Warlord shot the fake Prime before it even reached him.

{Because if you don't than you will not get what you want most} Bumblebee stated.

"Oh?" asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge to that as he placed his servos on his hips. "And just what is it that I want most, scout?"

{To slay Optimus Prime by your own hand} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"Did you not see?" the 'Con asked. "I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

{But, if you let the Cybonic Plague kill the REAL Optimus, you will never get to yourself} Bumblebee beeped at him.

...My Line...

"Bee told Megatron if he let's the Plague virus destroy the real Optimus than Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself," Raf explained to the others.

"Smart."

"Twisted."

"And such a 'Con move," Athena stated with a smile. "That it is amazing."

...My Line...

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" Starscream asked as the TIC didn't answered as he just started at them. "Speak now or forever how you peace." The SIC reached up to the male life support. "Going..." Both Arcee and Snowstar took aim ready to try and stop them. "Going..." Finally after what seemed like forever, Soundwave answered by pointing towards the patch's cable. "Hm."

"Scrap," the two cursed before ducking down and looking over at the Scout.

...My Line...

"After our deep history together," Megatron said as he looked upward thinking about what Bumblebee told him. "To not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own."

{It would be a shame, now wouldn't it?} Bumblebee beeped at him in question.

"Well, played, scout," the Warlord stated as he looked at him before laying his servo in front of Bumblebee and showed him just what he was looking for. "The Chemical Formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

As the yellow Autobot went to touch it, Megatron closed his servo.

{What?}

"Not yet," Megatron answered.

{Seriously?} Bumblebee beeped in annoyance.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" asked Megatron as Bumblebee looked at him. "Once you have release me form this prison, you will have the cure."

...My Line...

"Come on," Arcee bagged. "Come on."

...My Line...

He smirked at the scout.

"You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray," Megatron stated. "The real Optimus."

Bumblebee looked at him in surprise and annoyance.

...My Line...

Ratchet was quick to rewind the video feed to where Megatron showed the formula.

"Arcee, we have the formula!" he called out over the comm. "Disconnect Bumblebee, now!"

...My Line...

Arcee was quick to disconnect Bumblebee from the patch which cut the feed before she started to shake him to try and wake him up.

"Hurry Bee?" she asked.

Bumblebee was just setting up when Starscream bent down to look at the three of them while a ground bridge opened up.

"What the..." the Seeker trailed off. "Intruders!"

Both Bumblebee and Snowstar rushed through as Arcee stayed a bit longer with her cannon aimed at the life support.

"Allow me?" Arcee asked with a grin before she fired at Megatron's life support.

The blast hit the cord before she followed the other femme and mech into the ground bridge as the 'Cons looked at Megatron's vitals.

...My Line...

Once the three 'bots were back in the base, Ratchet had already finished the formula and gave it to Optimus. It wasn't long before the Prime was mostly recovered from the plague.

"That's it," Ratchet told him as he helped recovered. "Steady."

Snowstar had moved forward to leaned the medic a hand in helping the Prime.

"Please," Optimus stated as they all clapped and cheered. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout."

While others where cheering and clapping for Bumblebee and Ratchet, the winter's green and icy blue femme looked at the Prime, who just pulled her closer in a side hugged as they watched as the young scout bowed in good humor before he jerked a little.


	9. 9: Out of His Head!

**_9: Out of His Head!_**

 _ **Minata Namikaze: T**_ _ **he d**_ ** _isclaimer: I don't own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck nor do I own the Winx Club and about the only thing that I would change is the Butterflix Seasons outfit and hairstyles as their to similar and thus hint towards laziness**_ ** _. I do, however own, Snowstar Pax, Flamechase, Moonstrike, and the human femme Athena Andromeda. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, with Sam back in collage with Mikaela living nearby while Snowstar Pax, who is now the Sparkmate of the Autobot Scout, Bumblebee and the Carrier/Mother of two Sparklings._** ** _It's now been 4 since the original 5 members of Team Prime first arrived on Earth behind the Decepticons and since they had formed an alliance with the human government. The Team is station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada while the rest of the Autobot Team is located in Diego Garcia under the Second-in-Command, Prowl. It isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Can Snowstar prove to not just to herself, but the whole Team that she is ready for the title of Prime or well, she fail? Bumblebee/_** ** _Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_** ** _Ultra Mangus/Elita-One_** ** _Mentions of Optimus Prime_** ** _/_** ** _Original Fairy Femme Character(s) Mentions of_** ** _Ironhide/Chromia Mentions of Prowl/Jazz_**

...My Line...

"Followed the light," Ratchet was heard saying a few weeks after Arcee, Bumblebee, and Snowstar got the cure for the Cybonic Plague. The Medic used a flashlight and had it move while Optimus' optic followed it. "Good, good." Ratchet than put the flashlight away. "I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

The Prime looked down and watched as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," he told the medic as he stepped away.

"It was your scout, who braved unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet stated as he looked over at where Bumblebee, Arcee, Snowstar, and Athena stood with a smile.

{It wasn't just me} Bumblebee beeped in protest.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee added.

This had Bumblebee, the cool colored femme, and the silver haired human girl to look at her in surprise.

{Did you really just say that?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Yeah, I actually said that," was her answer.

"What in the pit?" Snowstar asked in surprise.

Athena leaned in close to her guardians audio raptors while looking at Arcee like she was just seeing her for the first time.

"Ok, who is she and what has she done with Arcee?" the green eyed teen asked her quietly.

That question got a snort from both Bumblebee and Snowstar while Arcee glared at her. Optimus and Ratchet watched the scene in front of them in amusement though they were just as surprise.

"What matters is that you are the mend, Optimus," Ratchet told him. "While Megatron..."

{Yeah, Arcee blew off Megatron's life support} Bumblebee beeped.

"Bee's right," the blue femme answered. "I did my best to finish Megatron's story." She walked forward a bit while Bumblebee walked out of the command center. "Just could stick around long enough to see how it ended."

The young Andromeda let out a sigh before both her and Snowstar left as it was getting late.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find her with the three other humans watching Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were playing an Earth game while Chromia and Ironhide stood nearby watching after they got back from scouting out energon.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron," Miko said. "Let the games begin!"

She than blew a whistle and the two 'bots started to play with Raf cheering for Bumblebee while Athena kept quiet as she watched. Bumblebee tried to shot the ball into the basket, but Bulkhead got it and threw it in.

"Yeah!" cheered Miko. "Go Bulk!"

The young Andromeda cackled just as the ball rolled towards Bulkhead and he turned to Bumblebee after he picked it up.

"Come on best two out of three," the wrecker told him.

Bulkhead threw the ball to Bumblebee, who caught, before he started to run to the net.

"Bee, you're in the clear!" Raf cheered. "Dunk it, Bee!"

Athena narrowed her eyes as she watched as Bumblebee came to a stop all of a suddenly and stood there for a few seconds.

"Bumblebee, quite hogging the ball," Bulkhead told him.

Green eyes widen when Bumblebee turned around and threw the ball at Bulkhead which was to strange even for her plus it was seem that she was the only one that thought so as Miko blew the whistle again. Even Chromia and Ironhide looked confused about Bumblebee's behavior.

"Eh, flagrant foul!" she stated.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack joked.

"Bee, hoop's over there," the wrecker told him as he pointed at said hoop.

{Oh, oops sorry, Bulkhead} he beeped as he looked at it and then back the 'bot next to him.

"Bee, you ok?" Raf asked.

{Yes, I am} the scout beeped in answer before holding up three digits. {Three out of five?}

"Uh, three out of five," Raf agreed with a small smile.

The metallic haired 17-year-old turned around and walked away from them wondering what was up with Bumblebee.

...My Line...

The very next day, Athena decided to take her motorcycle cause she knew that her host parents were a bit worried about her not using it expect for when she has to go to work and so to appraise them, she was using it. However, right now, she pulled up to the curb in front of Raf and his house as the young boy had called her after calling Jack to let her know that he need someone to pick him up. She was surprised that Bumblebee didn't pick him up as he was Raf's guardian and so after he got on the back with a helmet on, she took off for the base so they could see what was up with the scout.

...My Line...

However, at that moment Bumblebee could be seen walking into the control room and he walked over to where a table with a Cybertronian flashlight was setting. Before picking it up looking at it and then he crushed it in his hand just as Ratchet into the room.

"Bumblebee!" the medic yelled making Bumblebee to jump before he looked over at him. "I needed that!"

{What?} Bumblebee beeped.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked him.

{I...don't know, but I keep seeing Megatron's face} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" asked Ratchet in shock. "Maybe you need a power down."

Bumblebee nodded his helm before they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and turned to see that the motorcycle had two passengers on it. Once it vehicle pulled to stop, the two riders took off their helmets to show that they were Athena and Raf.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as he got off the motorcycle.

It was than that Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, Optimus, and Snowstar walked into the command center as Ratchet helped Bumblebee to do a power down to rest his mind.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet explained.

"But, you said Bee was fine when you checked him over," Raf stated.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche," Ratchet explained. "This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Snowstar walked up to her mate and gently touched his faceplate before looking over her shoulder when a servo landed on it. Her azure blue optics meet those of her Sire's, who gave her a reassuring look, just as they heard a beeping coming from the main computer making them to turn around and over to it where Fowler's face appeared.

" _Prime_!"

'What is it this time?' Athena thought with a raised eyebrow.

" _You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately_?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus answered with a raised optic ridge, but he wasn't the only one. "Why?"

" _Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory_ ," the Agent told him. " _The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls_."

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked, who had came in not to long ago.

" _Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any balls_?"

"The space telescope?" Raf asked as he moved closer to the 'bots.

" _As of last night, missing its primary lens_ ," Fowler told them.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus informed him.

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device_ ," Fowler deadpan.

"The Arctic?" asked Arcee. "Great another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"Oh joy," Jazz agreed.

"And what I am?" Snowstar asked as she placed her servos on her hips. "As the humans say, chopped liver?"

Jazz cackled in amusement as Arcee looked sheepish while Bulkhead whistled.

"That's a ND-7 class," he stated. "Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities_ ," Fowler stated.

Optimus looked at the screen for a bit before he turned to his team.

"Autobots!" he called. "Roll out!"

The team all transformed down as Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they went on through it leaving only Raf, Athena, Snowstar, and Ratchet.

"So, I blow past the finish line than my other Sister Pollara asked how I got so good at racing games," Raf was telling as he and Snowstar sat beside Bumblebee's ped while Athena stood nearby. "And I told her that I know a guy, who know cars."

"Rafael," Ratchet called out as he walked up. "I'm afraid that Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late." He looked over to where Athena stood. "Why don't I bridge you two home to your families?"

"Because I told Bee that I'd stay," Raf told him. "He's family, too."

"And Athena's family live in Greece, Ratchet," Snowstar deadpan.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not even the same species," Ratchet stated.

"That's being related," Raf told him. "It's not the same thing." Raf than reached into his pocket. "Here I'll show you." He than pulled out his phone, looked something up, and then held it up to Ratchet. "This is my family."

"Mm-hmm," Ratchet nodded. "It's very nice."

This had Athena raising an eyebrow at him while the Hybrid shook her head.

"Very large," Raf stated. "Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ratchet mumbled making the young Andromeda to face palm along with.

"But, Bumblebee always listens," Raf went on making Ratchet to stop and look at him. "And I can understand him." The young boy looked up at the 'bot. "I'm not sure why, but I do."

"There are different types of families Ratchet," Athena spoke up making Ratchet to look at her as she walked closer. "There's the families, who are related by blood, and then there are families, who are only related to each other through adoption." She than looked down. "Like my family." This got a gasp from Raf and Ratchet. "My parents are not my birth parents. They found me when I was a year old with Cyberwing acting as a guard and that's all I know."

"She's right Ratchet," Snowstar second with a nod. "I mean, the Witwicky family treated me like I was their daughter in blood even though they adopted me."

Ratchet looked at them in though before he went back to work as Raf had his laptop with him and sat on the floor.

...My Line...

"It's not like our last Polar visit," Arcee stated as the four 'bots were walking. "Feels like summer."

Bulkhead was the first to look around the corner than Ironhide, Chromia, Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"Here that's a bad thing," Bulkhead told her as they watched the 'Cons burn through the ice.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke making them to look up at him. "Do you remember the Battle of Polyhex?"

...My Line...

"Rafael, Athena," Ratchet called making the two of them look up at him. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." Athena rolled her eyes knowing what was going next. "You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything," both Raf and the silver haired teen answered.

"Make sure that they don't do anything Snowstar," Ratchet ordered before he than walked away from them while they continued to stand their spots.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Bumblebee," Raf told him before the two looked up as sounds of something shutting off was heard. "Bee."

"WHAT THE PIT!" the young Andromeda yelled as Bumblebee started to move towards the ground bridge controls.

"Bumblebee?" his mate asked softly in surprise. "Sweetspark? What are you doing?"

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf cried out as he ran after him while Athena moved to grab her handguns just as the Scout opened the bridge and walked through. "Bumblebee!"

It was than that Ratchet came back.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Raf answered while Athena glared at him from where she stood loading two color coded megs into her two handguns.

"They did nothing, Ratchet," Snowstar answered as she turned to him. "Bumblebee just got up and..."

"He was in power-down," Ratchet reminded her before looking at the bridge. "Where does he thinks he's off to?" When the bridge shut down and the kids with along with Snowstar watched as Ratchet went to see where he went while Athena tucked her handguns into them making sure that they were hidden by her v-neck black tank top. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"M-maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting," he said as he grabbed the controls of the ground bridge before looking down.

"What about Ironhide and Chromia?" Snowstar asked him.

"Their out on patrol at the moment and won't be back for an hour or two," Ratchet answered. "We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet opened up the bridge again and turned only to find Bumblebee returning. "Bumblebee?" Athena glared as the scout moved closer to them with something in his servo while Snowstar looked worried. "What have you been doing?" The medic seeing this grabbed his arm making him show that the scout was holding a purple crystal. "Dark Energon?"

Than to their shock Bumblebee punched Ratchet in the faceplate pushing him towards Raf and Athena.

"Bumblebee, Darling?" Snowstar asked gently as she walked up to him. "Why do you have Dark Energon for?"

The scout looked at her for a bit before he also punched her sending the young Pax into Ratchet making the two humans to gasp in shock.

"What the pit, Bumblebee?" Athena asked with a growl making the scout to look over at her. "You just hit your Sparkmate!"

"Bee, what are you going?" Raf asked, however, Bumblebee walked over to them where he grabbed Raf and Athena than entered a new location into the controls before he moved to put Raf down somewhere else. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" The scout put him down and moved towards the bridge while still holding the young Andromeda. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee just ignored him and ran towards the bridge and disappearing before the bridge powered down.

...My Line...

The group of 4 Autobots sped over the ice cap before Breakdown landed near them making them stop and transformed.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, Snowstar, are you two okay?" Raf asked.

"I'm alright," Snowstar answered him as she got up.

"I'm fine," Ratchet added. "More importantly, is Bumblebee?" The young Pax looked over at him. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bumblebee is not a 'Con," the light colored femme growled at. "And even if he is than he wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me." She poked Ratchet in the chest plates. "No 'Con would have been able to harm their mate. It goes against ones coding."

"Agreed," Ratchet second as he laid his servo down for Raf. "But, we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." He than moved towards Snowstar before something came to him. "The only one, who knew of the Dark Energon...was Megatron."

"I'm sorry?" the young Pax asked.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse," Ratchet answered as he looked at him. "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"Say what now?"

"What?"

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself as he put Raf down. "The Cortical Psychic Patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed." Ratchet than looked at the location. "And now Bumblebee...Megatron...has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

"Oh, my poor sweet Bumblebee," Snowstar sighed.

"Bumblebee?" Athena asked as she struggled in his grip though she had seen him take down the 'Cons on the ship. "Let me go!"

However, she could only watch as Bumblebee walked into the med. bay of the Decepticon Warship and hook up the patch to his own helm before hooking the other end up to Megatron's. It than that she caught sight of Ratchet looking in on them before the medic charged at him.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf and Snowstar called out.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet replied.

'What?' the young silver haired girl thought before she looked at the patch and then at Megatron before a look of under came to her face. 'Megatron is inside of Bumblebee's mind.' She looked back as she felt 'Bumblebee' dodge Ratchet when he tried to attack before hitting him cause him to go flying. "RATCHET!" She started to struggle even more against the hold. "Megatron, you damn 'Con! Let me go!"

"Bumblebee no!" Raf cried as he ran to the scout's body as he grabbed the dark energon shard and was about to head for the head 'Con's body. "Remember who you are!" 'Bumblebee' looked at him. "Remember me! I know you always listen to me, no matter what!"

"Bumblebee, sweetspark," Snowstar joined in. "It's me, your sparkmate."

They watched as the scout fought for control.

{Raf and Snowstar...that you?}

"That's right, Bee," he answered. "It's me."

"Sweetspark?"

The young Andromeda could only watch as eternal fight started before Bumblebee fell over dropping her to the ground. Raf grabbed his arm, but it seemed that Megatron won the fight and knocked Raf away before he turned back to see Ratchet grab the life support cable ignoring Athena for the moment.

"Farewell, Megatron," he said before pulling it off.

However, Megatron grabbed Ratchet and threw him away towards were Raf was before he grabbed the young Pax next and then threw her away form him.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"BEE!"

'Bumblebee' stopped for a moment turned to the young boy and the light colored 'bot while looking at the Dark Energon shard making Raf and Snowstar to look at it and then at him.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron replied to them instead.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf cried as he ran over and grabbed the cord.

"RAF!" the guardian and charge yelled as the young boy was knocked off the cord.

All the two of them could do was watch as Megatron moved to his body and than shoved the shard into his spark chamber. Than the 17-year-old girl, Raf, Snowstar and Ratchet watched as Megatron opened his optics before getting off of the lab berth making them all backed away from the Warlord as a few troops ran in only to come to a stop seeing that their master was awake once again.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned," Megatron stated before he walked past them before locking narrow optics to with the scout. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform!" The Warlord than looked at the silver haired teen, who quickly moved over to Ratchet, before he walked past them. "And bring me the techno-organic girl unharmed."

"What?" Raf, Athena, Snowstar and Ratchet asked at the same time.

The young boy, Snowstar, and Ratchet looked at the young silver haired girl, who looked just as surprise as them. However, they had no choice, but dodge as the 'Cons opened fire on them with Bumblebee returning the favor before joining them.

...My Line...

Arcee was the first to attack before Jazz joined in. The femme was the first to reach Breakdown while Jazz transformed his arm into a cannon and opened fire while her got up and personal, but he threw away, however, she was able to land on her feet. But, the two of them were tossed aside as well though they managed to stay on their standing while Ironhide and Chromia tried their servo at attacking the 'Con only they used their cannons away from him, but Breakdown sent them to the ground with his own cannon before he went for Bulkhead.

"I going to put you on ice," he laughed just before his hammer and Bulkhead's club hit against each other.

To all of their surprise a shock wave from the destroyed machine and lens that sent all of them flying. The Autobots all got up to see that their Leader was down.

"Optimus," Arcee breathed in shock.

They all looked up as the sounds of an engine could be heard to see Starscream coming at the Prime.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" they heard him growl as he got ready to fire only to be hit by a bigger jet.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"He's back," breathed Arcee in shock.

They all watched as the warship started to leave as Optimus got up with Stormhide standing slightly behind him.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," the Prime said over the comm.

"You are not the only ones," they heard Ratchet say as Bumblebee, Snowstar, the medic, and the two humans came up to them.

Optimus moved to check on his Sparkling to make sure that she was alright before he called Agent Fowler for help in getting back to base.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked around before he lifted his arm as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Everythings back to normal," Ratchet informed them.

{Define normal?} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Well, normal for Bumblebee," Ratchet corrected.

Bumblebee than bent down and buzzed at Raf.

"Its ok," Raf told him before the Scout buzzed again. "Of course, I was." The yellow and black 'bot buzzed fora third time. "I know."

Athena smiled as she watched them as Miko walked up to them.

"So, what he say?" she asked.

"He said thanks," Raf answered with a smile.

"Now that I know that Bumblebee is alright," Ratchet spoke up before he turned to the silver haired girl. "Athena, can you come here?"

"What?" Jazz asked as he looked at the medic in worry. "Is she hurt?"

The white and orange 'bot shook his head.

"No, but Megatron said something that me worried," he answered.

"What did he say?" Optimus asked.

"He called her a techno-organic," was the answer the Prime got.

"A techno-organic?" everyone asked.

Jack walked forward as Athena stepped into Ratchet's servo allowing him to run a scan of her.

"What's a techno-organic?" he asked.

Arcee was the one to answer that.

"A techno-organic is someone, who is half Cybertronian and half organic," she informed him and the other two humans. "Kinda like Snowstar and Skystorm only they can take either a Cybertronian form or an organic one." She than looked over at Ratchet. "But, Ratchet, you did a scan of the humans when arrived here and her scan came back as her being human...completely human."

After the scan, Ratchet handed the blue haired teen over to Stormhide, who looked worried for her safety even more. The Autobot medic looked over the data and double checked it to make sure that it was right.

"She's not a techno-organic," he informed.

"Than why did Megatron..."

"You didn't let me finish youngling," Ratchet interrupted Snowstar. "Our young Athena is full Cybertronian, but how she appears human...I do not know."

"A FULL CYBERTRONIAN?!" they all yelled in shock.

The silver haired 17-year-old looked at him in even more shock than the others though it was Optimus, who put the clues together.

"Snowstar, do you mind if I speak to Athena?" he asked.

The winter green and icy blue Autobot nodded his helm after a moment of thought before handing her over to his leader. They all than watched as the Prime walked off with Athena figuring that he wanted to talk to her alone and away from praying ears.


	10. Author Note!

**_What's up everyone?_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze here with an announcement. As you all know there is a poll u_** ** _p on my profile page_** ** _for both of my Transformers and Naruto crossover stories. And that it's about the Uzumaki genes in Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax and which one he should have for such as an Uzumaki's habit to prank the ever loving hell out of people for the hell of it or in act of revenge. Ea. just like Naruto and his prankster ways which was both of those._** ** _It's a tie between no to both and yes, he should have a love for things that go boom. And though I give a big shout out to the two, who voted...I need a tie breaker before I go on with them. Seeing as I don't want make him to overpowered at a young age like Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Minato were, but he also should be to much like Optimus Prime, who in 'Transformers Prime and Naruto! Season 1!-A New Beginning!', he takes after in personality and temperament. If none of the two choices it to liking than you are more than free to give me ideas of to make sure Naton doesn't end up as a Gray-Sue. Please and thank you. Je na (Bye)._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze_**


End file.
